


Auston Matthews: NSFW Alphabet

by jillarwenn



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Airplane Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathtub Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Boyfriends, Bubble Bath, Clothed Sex, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Consensual Non-Consent, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dorks in Love, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Fortnite References, Hot Tub Sex, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Ice Play, Intimacy, Kitchen Sex, Kneeling, Laughter During Sex, Light BDSM, Literal Sleeping Together, Locker Room, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Painplay, Mirror Sex, NSFW Alphabet, Name-Calling, Netflix and Chill, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool Sex, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Praise Kink, Pubic Hair, Punishment, Quickies, Quiet Sex, Restraints, Riding, Rimming, Rough Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sex on Furniture, Sexting, Sexual Experimentation, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slow Sex, Soft sex, Spanking, Teabagging, Teasing, Vibrators, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 37,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillarwenn/pseuds/jillarwenn
Summary: Auston Matthews' sex life (with Mitch) from A to Z
Relationships: Kasperi Kapanen/William Nylander (mentioned), Mitch Marner/Auston Matthews
Comments: 36
Kudos: 139





	1. A: Aftercare

**Author's Note:**

> started writing this too long ago and it turned into a monster. but i love it very much. it's the first full fic/smut i've written in 4 years ahhh. i'll upload a few letters a day, adding tags as i go :)
> 
> if you'd like a continuation of any chapter in particular, or have any requests/suggestions for future works, lemme know! i'd love to write that for you!
> 
> if you or anyone you know is featured in this fic, TURN AWAY NOW, trust me, you don't want to see this. i'm no way implying this is reality, i'm writing in the hypothetical with my own little view and fantasy of aus (& mitch)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> auston is simultaneously the best and worst at aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had a lot of fun finding soft!auston, love that boy :) please enjoy!

**A = Aftercare** _(What they’re like after sex)_

Lazy as FUCK. Auston loves a good fuck and loves a good nap after too. In most cases, it’s a quick clean up (just a few tissues from the box he keeps next to the lube on his side table, maybe a run to the bathroom for a damp cloth to wipe off, nothing more unless he has to strip the sheets), sprawling out on the bed, and a quiet sleepy cuddle. Leave the talking for later.

-

“Aus, we should probably ta-“

“Shhhhhh shh shhh,” Auston whines, completely interrupting Mitch. He waves his hand into Mitch’s personal space with no particular gesture in mind, simply to brush off his suggestion of doing anything but sleep right now.

Auston rolls over and pulls the duvet up over the both of them in one surprisingly coordinated move. He tucks himself right up against Mitch, snakes one arm under his neck and one across his torso to pull Mitch so they’re spooning. He clasps his hands together over Mitch’s chest and lays his forehead against the back of Mitch’s neck, grumbling into the tip of his spine about how Mitch should go to sleep.

A moment passes of just deep, stress-less breathing before Mitch feels Auston crack a little smile against his nape.

“You liked that, huh?” Mitch smiles back, pulling his arms up to his chest to lace his fingers together with Auston’s. There’s no doubt Auston can hear the smirk in his voice.

“Shut up,” Auston half laughs half groans into Mitch’s messy hair, “go to sleep, Mitchy.”

Mitch just squeezes his hands in response, Auston presses a kiss to Mitch’s neck, and can be heard snoring not a minute later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know whatcha think! see you at the next letter :)


	2. B: Body Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> auston is, to take his quote (originally about willy), a mountain. auston loves so much about his body (& mitch's)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> auston is so beautiful?? they are both so beautiful??? i could talk about them all day

**B = Body part** _(Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)_

Auston’s a big boy and he’s cocky as fuck. He’s a force on the ice whose comeuppance is well deserved, and the same goes for the bedroom. Auston loves his dick. It’s true. It’s thick. It’s gorgeous. It looks so good in his hands or anyone else’s. Auston loves the way Mitch responds to his dick, it just has that effect on people. Whenever Mitch whines right before he pushes in about how it’s too big and won’t fit and he needs to be stretched more, Auston can’t help but let it go to his ego. His favourite thing about his dick? Seeing it. Seeing it with a pair of lips barely stretched around it, seeing the bulge of it in a throat as he pushes deeper, seeing it disappear into a tight hole that flutters and struggles to contain him. Auston has a beautiful dick and he knows it.

-

“Fuck,” Mitch exclaims, _"Fuck!”_ He buries his head in Auston’s shoulder, panting, forehead laying against the back of the couch.

“Wuh?” Auston asks in a fog as he’s pulled out of a kiss, hands settling back on Mitch’s waist from where they were spread cupping Mitch’s ass moments ago.

Mitch whines and ruts down. They’re both clad in only sweatpants, the salt and pepper Roots ones that leave nothing to the imagination if boners are involved. He turns his head and sucks at a spot on Auston’s neck, holding his arms tighter around Auston’s shoulders and grinding down mindlessly and uncontrollably against Auston’s abs.

“Marns,” Auston moans, keeping his hands where they are, but leaning his head back, “talk to me, baby.”

“I-“ Mitch comes up not only to answer his question but also to get some air. His quest for which is short lived as Auston doesn’t give him a chance to speak more, silences him with another hard, messy kiss. It’s worth it despite how counterproductive it is. You’re the one who asked the question, Matthews.

“Huh?” Auston says, trailing his hands back to their place on Mitch’s ass and helps guide Mitch’s hips against his own.

Mitch whines again. He rests his forehead against Auston’s and looks down to where their bodies are grinding together, jaw dropped open like he can’t help it. Auston runs his fingers from Mitch’s ass down his thighs planted on either side of Auston’s and back up. He presses his palms into the soft material of Mitch’s pants, knowing he’d much rather be touching the taught muscle underneath.

“Take your pants off,” Mitch says, an order, not a question, despite the absolute lack of authority in his breathy projection.

“Mitch-“ Auston starts.

“Off, _please_ , now babe, please.”

“Now?” he smiles.

“Yes, fuck, please. Please I want it so bad. God, Auston...”

“It?”

“Your dick, fuck, I need it in me now, baby, _right fucking now_.”

“You sure?” Auston smirks.

“Fuck you, take ‘em off,” Mitch groans, pulling himself away from Auston’s clavicle.

Auston pushes his hips up off the couch, giving in to Mitch’s demands. He catches the desperate, almost pained look on Mitch’s face as he watches him push his sweats down his legs. Auston’s enjoying this.

“You really need it, huh?” Auston boasts. Nothing does it for Mitch like Auston’s dick, and nothing does it for Auston like the love Mitch has for his dick.

-

Auston stifles a moan caught in the back of his throat. He has Mitch lying on his back while he kneels above his face, easing his cock into Mitch’s mouth from above, looking down his body to see where Mitch has a hand around himself.

“Fuck...” Auston groans as he pushes in a little deeper. And fuck is right. The tip of his cock is pushing at the inside of Mitch’s slim neck, bulging up to where Auston can see the smooth outline of just the head. He has to remind himself for a second to breathe and keep moving, as to not kill his boyfriend. Mitch moans below him, sending vibrations up Auston’s body.

As he moves, Auston can see the bulge move with him, his dick rubbing up and down the depths of Mitch’s throat. Auston can’t help but to reach out and lay a hand gently on where he can see himself. The sensation of which is indescribable. The feeling of his own head underneath the moving skin is just about enough to send him overboard.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Auston repeats.

* * *

Auston’s favourite part of Mitch is his chest. Easy. His lithe, tight, lean form is enough for Auston to get it up any day. He loves everything about it, how big he feels in comparison when he hugs Mitch. How beautifully the streetlights illuminate his build through the window and cast highlights where his ribs just barely poke through. How perfect Mitch’s body feels against him while they snuggle. How amazing it is to have his fingertips or mouth on Mitch’s nipples, moaning beneath him. He could spread Mitch out and touch his chest for hours, no specific motive other than to admire it and indulge himself in the beauty that is Mitch Marner.

Auston also loves Mitch’s arms, the beautiful tattoos that wrap around his pale skin. He loves holding Mitch down by his forearms. He loves the feeling of Mitch tightening his arms around Auston’s neck. He loves paying extra close attention to them when he’s washing Mitch’s body in the shower. He loves trailing kisses from Mitch’s fingertips to his elbow to his shoulder to his neck to his lips. He loves them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know whatcha think! see you at the next letter :)


	3. C: Cum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes, this is exactly what you think its about

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just gonna leave this here

**C = Cum** _(Anything to do with cum basically)_

Auston has a love/hate relationship with cum. Like, he loves it, on a fundamental level it’s hot. It’s fun to play with. And ultimately, if there’s come, it means someone had a good time, and he always endorses that. Although, it can also be real inconvenient and sticky and gross and a pain to clean up when all he wants to do is sleep.

Some things he really likes doing with come though? He loves feeding it to Mitch - whether it be via his fingers or tongue or dick, Mitch’s come or his own. He lives for watching his come drip out of Mitch’s mouth or ass, there’s something weirdly possessive about it that he just loves. He also loves coming over Mitch’s face, watching it sink into his skin and slide down to his lips. He loves licking Mitch’s come off Mitch’s abs after he gets off by blowing Auston, he loves feeling it soaking his mustache, he loves kissing Mitch afterwards and tasting the both of them mix on their tongues. He loves fingering his cum back into Mitch, keeping it in. He loves Mitch holding his own gape open after being completely fucked out and coming right into it.

Something specific he has a thing for is eating out Mitch’s ass after he comes. On the occasions he climaxes before Mitch, and can’t keep fucking him until Mitch gets there too, he’ll go down on him, eat his own come out of Mitch. And god does Mitch love it too.

-

“Shit, Aus!” Mitch whines, feeling Auston pull out just before he gets off. “I was... right- right there,” he cries.

“I know, honey, hold on,” Auston grunts, shoving two fingers in to keep Mitch plugged as he repositions them. Mitch is still effectively in child’s pose on the couch, Auston moving to lay on his stomach. He pulls his forefingers from Mitch to immediately catch the drips in his mouth, sealing his lips over Mitch’s rim.

“Fuck,” Mitch swears into the cushions.

Auston wastes no time in getting Mitch off. He licks at his hole while spreading him apart, dipping his tongue in and sucking his come out, nipping at his entrance. He shoves Mitch forward with his face, shaking his head as he kitten licks and sucks kisses down to his perineum, nose now prodding at his hole. He continues cleaning Mitch out while shoving his hands up to Mitch’s chest pressed into the couch, playing with his nipples between his index and middle fingers. He’s pulling moans deep from Mitch’s chest as he goes deeper, eating him out harder and getting Mitch so so close to release again.

“Oh, fuck Matty,” Mitch whines, grinding back against Auston’s face.

“ _Come for me, baby_ ” groans Auston. His breath ghosting over and through Mitch’s asshole, spitting a mixture of saliva and come into it before going back for one last push.

-

Auston also might have a thing for fucking his own cum back into Mitch. Scratch that. He definitely does.

Auston moans, pulling out just before shooting thick, warm stripes across Mitch’s hole, cheeks, and the small of his back - which starts to drip down to the rest of his load.

He leans over again and presses a hand to Mitch’s back, keeping his ass up in the air and kneeing his legs apart a bit more. He slides back in while Mitch jerks himself off to the sensation he greatly welcomes back. Auston stands up on his knees again, he watches himself thrust gently in and out of Mitch’s. He pulls out and drags the head of his softening cock through the mess above Mitch’s hole, his taint as well, pushing his cum back into Mitch.

“Fuck, baby, you look so good like this,” Auston says under his breath as he watches the mess that ensues around Mitch’s asshole. He lets go of his cock and grips Mitch tight at the hips to fuck into him a bit more before he goes all soft. Mitch whines as he comes underneath him. Aus thinks about how hot it would be to fuck Mitch’s own cum back into him, but that’s an adventure for another day.

-

One thing that Mitch will never let go of was that time Auston brought him coffee while on stream. Maybe you see where this is going.

“Thanks, babe,” Mitch smiles, looking up for a kiss from Auston.

“No problem, Mitchy,” Auston smirks, pecking him before walking out of frame.

Mitch takes one sip and knows. He can’t help but cough up reactively, eventually getting it down without making too much of a scene. He blows a hard breath out his nose and finishes the round before running to the couch to scold Auston.

“What, baby? _What!?_ ” Auston’s already laughing from the couch, shielding his face from the attack that’s coming for him.

“Fuck you,” Mitch giggles, trying to sound serious. He jumps on the couch, tackling Auston and pinning his hands above his head. “You did not!”

“I did what?” Auston asks coyly, biting his lip.

“You fucking came in my coffee!” yells Mitch.

“Did not!”

“ _Did fucking too!_ You wanna go take a sip?”

“Fine! Okay?” Auston chuckles, “But only because you wouldn’t suck me off this morning.”

“Aus-”

“Plus... you asked for cream so...”

“Auston!”

“It’s true!”

“Yes! I asked for _cream_ not _come_! You! Fucking! Idiot!” Mitch laughs angrily, slapping Auston across the face with a pillow while talking.

“Mitchy! Mitchy, stop!” Auston uses his freshly unpinned hands to shield his face again. “You want another one then? Without like, y’know?”

“... No, I’ll have it,” Mitch mopes, trying to hide his smile as he gets off the couch to go back to his computer.

“I love _youu_!” Auston sings to Mitch as he walks away.

“I hate you,” Mitch says, flipping him off behind his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know whatcha think! see you at the next letter :)


	4. D: Dirty Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i call it a secret but.... we all know he can't keep one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really one of my favourite concepts ;)
> 
> tw: contains consensual non-con

**D = Dirty Secret** _ (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs) _

Auston’s dirty secret is that he really likes it when Mitch resists a little in bed.

-

“Take more of it, baby, I know you can,” Auston whispers up against Mitch’s ear as he pushes shallowly into him, holding one of Mitch’s legs up at his hip.

“No... no, _Aus_ \- please no,” Mitch whines. He doesn’t really mean no, but the sensation of maybe not being _quite_ stretched enough floods his mind as Auston slides in little by little. Auston would know when to really stop, that’s what they use traffic lights for.

“Yeah sweetie, you got it,” Auston smiles devilishly, nipping at Mitch’s earlobe and hiking his leg up more.

“Auston, fuck. No, _too much... too much..._ ” Mitch whines, a choked off cry. Auston can see in his face how much he’s pushing through it. And how much he loves it.

It’s not that Auston has a real non-con fantasy, no, not at all. But there’s something about the power he has over Mitch in these situations that gets to his head. About how it hurts Mitch so good and still wants it, even if he’s whining below him. About how he’s enough of a force to be reckoned with that Mitch is struggling to take him. About the subtext in those _‘no, don’t, stop’_ s, which really mean _‘yes, please, go’_

Sometimes he thinks about roleplaying a whole scenario. They definitely do it at some point. But for now it’s his own dirty secret (he probably does a shit job of hiding it though).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know whatcha think! see you at the next letter :)


	5. E: Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh yes, auston knows what he's doing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mitch is one lucky man

**E = Experience** _ (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?) _

Oh, hell yes Matthews knows what the fuck he’s doing. Number 1 overall for a reason, baby. He handles Mitch in such a practiced and talented way that he doesn’t even have to think about it, more focused on Mitch’s reactions to his godlike sex skills.

_ “Fuck!” _

_ “Yeah?” _

_ “So good, Aus, fuck, so good.” _

_ “It’s good, baby?” _

_ “Fuck, yeah, feels so- so good.” _

Hell yeah it does.

On days they have games or practice the sex is still great, of course. But then it’s usually more about getting each other off than, as Mitch calls it, making love. On off days or breaks, if they aren’t too exhausted, they’ll do more, put more time into it, more focus.

Auston thinks Mitch is the definition of gorgeous, he would spend all day with him in bed (or on the couch, or the floor, or the coffee table, or the shower, or the washroom at the bar, or Willy’s bed on guys nights, you get the point) if he could. But also, he really likes showing off. There’s so many things he loves to do to and with Mitch, or during sex in general. He knows he’s good. He knows he’s good with men _and_ women, anyone for that matter. He’s heard it many times.

-

“Aus?”

“Yeah, babe?” They’re in the kitchen. Mitch is sitting on the island counter, swinging his legs back and forth, while Auston unloads the dishwasher.

“Did you have sex with a lot of guys before we got together?” Mitch inquires nonchalantly.

“Why you asking?” Auston says, reaching up to put some glasses in a high cabinet. His shirt rides up and exposes a little bit of his hips as it does so. Mitch smirks.

“I just... I wanna know how many people I beat out for... this spot.”

“This spot?”

“Yeah, I guess, like... I’m the only guy you fuck now... I won, right?” smiles Mitch.

“You certainly did, baby,” Auston says, making a tiny detour to kiss Mitch on his way to get more plates from the dishwasher. “But, uh, yes- I- yeah, I had sex with a lot of guys before I met you... it was, um- actually, I was kinda known for sucking dick in juniors.”

“Sucking dick?”

“Yeah, why?” Auston asks, confused.

“Matty,” Mitch’s eyes follow Auston around the kitchen as he closes all the cupboards he left open, “you just- you _never_ suck dick.”

“Hey! That’s not true,” Auston says, whipping around and pointing a spoon at Mitch, “I suck your dick all the time!”

“No, _I_ suck _your_ dick all the time!” Mitch laughs, snatching the spoon out of Auston’s hand in front of his face. He smiles when Auston walks forward to close the distance between them.

“Well,” he presses a long, soft kiss to Mitch’s lips, “maybe it’s time to break out some of my old tricks then.”

“Your old tricks, huh?” Mitch ponders, wrapping his arms around Auston’s neck as Auston’s hands settle at his waist.

“Yeah... I was known for- well,” he looks down at his feet with a chuckle, “I did this thing where I-“

“Shhhh, no!” Mitch interrupts, drawing Auston’s attention back to him with a finger over Auston’s lips, “Don’t tell me. Bedroom in five. You’re gonna _show_ me, Matthews,” Mitch smirks, kissing Auston once before slipping off the counter and past him to run to their bedroom. Auston slaps his ass as he leaves, and Mitch turns his head around, giggling when Auston winks at him. Yeah, Auston’s pretty good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know whatcha think! see you at the next letter :)


	6. F: Favourite Position

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> god, so many to choose from

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are the staples. absolutely reliable and hella hot 
> 
> cw: contains graphic gifs

**F = Favourite Position** _ (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual) _

Having Mitch ride him. Without a question. The only thing in contention with that is sitting on the couch with his legs spread while Mitch kneels, nosing helplessly at his cock.

The image of Mitch straddling Auston’s body, knees spread, back arched, all that skin on display, is a look Auston can never get tired of. He loves palming up and down Mitch’s thighs, grabbing him where his hips meet his legs, where his ass meets his thighs. He loves looking up and seeing Mitch in his own little world there, putting on a show for Auston even if he isn’t trying to. He loves just laying back with his arms behind his head as he exhales _‘you got it, babe,’_ and watches Mitch work himself down on Auston’s thick cock. He loves pulling Mitch down to be chest to chest with him, and fucking his hips up to meet Mitch’s as he can’t help but to moan in Auston’s ear _‘yes, oh fuck yeah.’_

He also loves when Mitch takes control. The preconceived status Mitch has towering over Auston’s body has Mitch in powerbottom mode. He loves when Mitch pins his wrists to the bed and rides him like it’s the only thing that matters, just using Auston. Auston whines, now he’s the one arching up off the bed, pulling his bottom lip in with his teeth until a metallic taste finds its way to his tongue. He closes his eyes, unable to stop any sound his body wants to make. He loves the look Mitch gives him from above, demeaning but in the best way, it sends shivers through Auston’s whole body. He’ll be coming in no time.

Auston loves when people kneel for him. His favourite? Sitting back on the couch and watching it happen. He gets his dick sucked while watching tv, playing video games, screwing around on his phone. It’s nice as hell.

-

It’s a lazy Saturday and Auston is lounging on the couch. He’s sitting with his hips forward and melting back into the cushions, definitely not good for his posture. He has one hand in his hoodie pocket and one over the back of the couch. Mitch lays in his lap, head cradled by Auston’s thighs. Aus plays with Mitch’s hair until he starts making happy little humming sounds. He gets stuck here though, he’s unable to really pull away, each time he does so Mitch whines these hurt noises and makes grabby hands for Auston to come back. They have a Netflix nature doc on, though neither of them are paying close attention. Every time a funny looking bird comes up on screen Mitch will go _‘he looks like you’_ and giggle when Auston flicks his forehead, laughing.

As a new episode starts, Mitch swings his legs off the couch, keeping his head in Auston’s lap. He turns and kneels widely between Auston’s legs, resting his left cheek on the soft cotton of Auston’s sweatpants. Closing his eyes and humming softly as he gently rubs his face on Auston’s thigh.

“Oh, hello there,” Auston chuckles, putting his phone down and paying attention to the boy in front of him instead of mindlessly scrolling. His heart almost bursts, in the softest (but sexiest) way, as he looks down at Mitch.

“Hi,” Mitch mumbles smiling, opening his eyes to chance a look up at Auston, who’s mirroring his happy expression. They stay there for a moment, soaking each other in as a David Attenborough soundalike talks about the rainforest.

Auston threads his fingers through Mitch’s messy hair like he had before. For a second he thinks Mitch might fall asleep against his knee, so he tugs just a bit. Just enough to take Mitch’s focus and tilt his head to look up at Auston. A noise gets caught in the back of Mitch’s throat and his pupils dilate, breathing heavy into the space between Auston’s thighs.

Auston gives him a look. _The look_. He blatantly checks Mitch out, eyes travelling down and then back up Mitch’s body before giving him a sharp nod. Mitch knows what to do.

He lifts himself up for a kiss as he fiddles with the bow in Auston’s drawstrings. Maybe he fumbles it a little bit so he has enough time to let Auston deepen the kiss before it becomes obvious he’s stalling. Auston pulls off him with a smack, looking to where Mitch is dragging his pants down. He lifts his hips up so Mitch can get them off and throw them further away than necessary.

Auston’s freeballing and already sporting a semi when Mitch lays eyes on him. _God,_ Auston loves the way he looks at him, he could stay like this all day.

Mitch lays gentle kisses over Auston’s tummy, above the smattering of hair. His kisses a trail down to Auston’s hips, pressing a long one over the bone that juts out just a tiny bit. He gets a hand around Auston as he lets his mouth reach his thighs, now kissing hard enough to add to the fading marks already there.

Auston has both hands back in his hoodie pocket, not daring to touch Mitch yet and mess with his delicate focus. Fuck, he looks good. Mitch runs his thumb through the precome glazing the head of Austin’s cock as he mouths down further to his balls, pulling a groan out of Auston as he sucks one into his mouth. Mitch looks up with those puppy dog eyes, bright blue shadowed by thick lashes. Auston might break there, just seeing Mitch check on him while he sucks gently on Auston as he tightens.

“Fuck,” Auston swears, collapsing back against the couch and looking up, not before catching a glimpse of the Amazon which has become background noise at this point. Mitch licks up Auston’s cock to his frenulum while he rubs his hands up and down and up and down Auston’s thick thighs, eventually clasping both hands behind Auston’s back. He pushes down to bring his own knees further apart and widen his stance, getting comfortable.

Auston refocuses. “Get to it, baby,” he groans, putting his hands behind his head as he sits back and watches Mitch kneel for him, using him, and gratefully using Mitch’s mouth in return. And if he holds Mitch down on his cock, muttering a slew of curses and “Mitch, Mitch,” only to come on his face while Netflix asks _‘Are you still watching?’_ Well, he’s only human.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know whatcha think! see you at the next letter :)


	7. G: Goofy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who says laughing can't be a part of sex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay wow i love these boys and i really love auston's laugh. also. mitch is a menace.

**G = Goofy** _ (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc) _

Auston tends to at least pretend to be serious most of the time. He gets in this zone like he’s on the ice, concentrated and strong, but he corpses if tempted. He laughs when Mitch makes fun of his o-face, punching him in the arm. He laughs when a _‘bro’_ slips out instead of _‘babe_ ’ while fucking. He laughs when things get too stupidly tense, all close up for a few seconds before breaking and giggling together. He laughs after he comes. He laughs after Mitch starts angling for a second round while Auston’s still coming down from the first. He laughs when Mitch does something or says something silly in the heat of the moment which he could brush off but he doesn’t because he’s the worst. He laughs when things don’t go smoothly, he fumbles the condom wrapper, he gets tangled while taking his shirt off, he hits the bottom of a nearly empty bottle of lube like a ketchup bottle and spills way too much, he messes around under Mitch’s pants but can’t find where to put his hands right away, he flips his hair away while leaning over Mitch just for it to immediately fall right back in his face.

He likes laughing during sex, it’s natural and sex is funny sometimes, the least he can do is laugh at himself (and Mitch) a little. Nothing’s better than a good fuck and not quite being able to kiss right after because you’re both giggling.

-

Sometimes when he’s fucking Mitch, his chain dangles in Mitch’s face and Mitch bites it, just to piss Auston off a little. Not his fault that there’s a necklace probably worth more than most people’s mortgages hitting his nose every time Auston shoves forward into his ass. Auston scolds him, but really he doesn’t care. Mitch laughs and lets it go. But, only half a minute later he’s trying to catch it again with his mouth as it swings back and forth in front of his face.

_“Mitch?”_ Auston whines, exasperated, “Are you even paying attention to my dick anymore?”

“I like your chains,” Mitch giggles, still chasing it with his tongue out.

“Baby, I-“ but he doesn’t know what to say, “you’re so...”

“I’m so what?” Mitch asks muffled, chain now in his mouth again, sucking on it, running his tongue over the tiny diamonds in every link.

“You’re so...” Auston still can’t find the words, “ _Hey!_ Gimme that!” Auston snatches his necklace away from Mitch’s mouth, laughing at him when Mitch tries to pout through his chuckles. “You’re so... like, so... _ugh_ \- you’re so fucking bratty,”

But Mitch can tell he’s joking, or rather telling the truth in the nicest most honest trivial way.

Mitch just eyes the chain Auston is still holding away from him.

“Mitchy,” he laughs, collapsing down onto Mitch’s chest, “You’re a menace, you know that?” Auston asks, kissing Mitch’s nose.

“Uh huh, my boyfriend tells me all the time” Mitch giggles.

“Sounds like you got a pretty smart boyfriend,” says Auston, leaning in for a kiss. And then another. And another. And another, until he’s grinding back into Mitch.

“I’d say he’s pretty sexy too,”

“Yeah?” Auston groans.

“Of course,” Mitch smiles.

“Well, I’d say that boyfriend of yours really wants to fuck you with no distractions, so say goodbye to the chain, baby,” Auston gets up and kneels above Mitch, still inside him, just long enough to take the chain off and throw it to the other side of the room. Kissing Mitch again, pulling his hips in closer.

“Hey! That’s expensive! Don’t throw it around like that, what if you scratched it? I liked that one, Aus!” Mitch protests as Auston pulls almost all the way out and stays there for a second while he kisses Mitch’s neck nonstop.

“ _Oh, I know, baby_ ,” he mumbles in between leaving a map of hickeys all over Mitch’s throat, “don’t worry, Papi will buy you a new one,” moaning as he ruts back fast into Mitch, pushing him up the bed and nailing his prostate while doing so.

_“Ah! Papi..”_ Mitch moans, genuinely pleasured, but also trying to get another laugh out of Auston, knowing his opinion on Mitch calling him that in bed. Auston can say it. But he can’t, apparently.

“Shut up,” Auston chuckles, laying his head in the crook of Mitch’s neck and halting the fucking, “are you gonna let me fuck you now?” He asks, still smiling.

“Yes,” Mitch smiles back, taking Auston’s face between his hands and finding his lips with his own, trying to push down onto Auston’s cock. “ _Fuck me, Papi._ ”

“Mitch!” Auston pulls away and kneels up again, trying to smack Mitch through his blockade of hands. Mitch is giggling as much as Auston has ever heard during sex. As much as that time Auston told him halfway through fucking about his team in Zurich catching him with Swiss gay porn. Getting to know the local culture, he called it. Mitch could not stop chirping him. This time though, it didn’t feel like Mitch was laughing at him, just with him. “I’m serious!” Auston chuckles.

“I know, sweetie,” Mitch pulled Auston back down to press their lips together again, “I’m sorry,” he whispered, “I’ll make it up to you after dinner, huh?

Auston thought for a moment, kissing Mitch over and over again, pretending to consider turning down the offer. “ _Yeah?_ After dinner?”

“Yup,” he runs his hands up and down Auston’s back, “I’ll be dessert,” Mitch giggled.

“Oh, Mitchy,” Auston sighed, as if he could act annoyed, “you’re lucky you’re super fucking cute and I love you so much.” Auston hiked up one of Mitch’s legs around his waist, his other hand supporting him beside Mitch’s head. He started slow, but went deep, so much different from his shallow thrusts earlier.

“I’m _really_ lucky, Auston,” Mitch said, digging his nails into Auston’s back as he picked up the pace. “I love you too. So-“ Kiss. “Fucking-“ Kiss. “Much.” Kiss. And before he could get any more praise out, Auston had thrown Mitch’s legs over his shoulders, laughing at Mitch’s little yelp. Sex was fun. With Mitch, it was always fun.

  
-  
  


Auston approaches Mitch from behind, who is standing facing the kitchen island, eating a snack that definitely isn’t in his meal plan. Auston wraps his arms around Mitch’s slim waist and steals a kiss when Mitch turns his head to look at him. It takes approximately 2 seconds for Mitch to tell that he’s horny and came over here with the goal of getting some dick. Mitch huffs out a tiny laugh to himself as he shoves his food away, leaning back onto Auston’s chest and laying his head back on Auston’s shoulder. Auston plays with the hem of Mitch’s shirt while kissing his neck, before running his hands up Mitch’s body over the tight expanse of skin. Mitch moans, he lifts his arms up to pet through Auston’s hair behind him, settling at Auston’s nape.

No words need to be spoken. It’s silent except for their heavy breathing, but there’s still so much communication. Auston pins Mitch’s hips to the counter with his own, gently fitting them together and grinding forward while he lets his fingers find Mitch’s pecs. He traces under them before rubbing just a thumb over Mitch’s nipples. Mitch stifles a groan like he always does as Auston plays with them, tugging, rolling, twisting, pinching them between his fingertips. He does all this while going to town on Mitch’s shoulder, which is bare due to the loose neck line of the big shirt he’s wearing, which is definitely actually Auston’s, slipping off.

Auston reaches up to hold Mitch’s hands still buried in his hair. He holds them as he flips Mitch around and pushes his back up against the island. They both immediately go in for a kiss, Mitch wraps his arms around Auston’s neck and pulls him down. Auston settles his hands high on the back of Mitch’s thighs. Mitch jumps up as Aus pulls his legs around his body and pushes him up onto the high counter. He has to look up at Mitch to kiss him now, which is a little disorienting for two seconds before he gets carried away by Mitch’s lips. He places his hands at Mitch’s trim waist, holding tightly. Mitch is moaning into each kiss and Auston can’t wait any longer.

Auston brings one of his hands down, awkwardly undoing the button and zipper of Mitch’s jeans, but hey, it’s backwards and he’s not looking at what he’s doing so all things considered, he did pretty well. He tries to shove his hand down Mitch’s boxers but there’s absolutely no good angle to grab someone’s dick at when they’re in tight pants and sitting above your hips with no space in between you. He can’t get at it from the front because his abs are pretty much right up against Mitch’s crotch and he has nowhere to go unless he tries from the side. That doesn’t go according to plan either because even though they’re undone, Mitch’s jeans are too high-waisted and he would have to pull them down more, they’re just so tight and his hand is so big it’s not going to work. He tries, like, putting his forearm against Mitch’s stomach, elbow up by Mitch’s pecs, as he tries to reach down like Mitch would touch his own dick. It definitely does not work and looks like he’s about to break his arm or dislocate his shoulder.

“Fuck,” Auston sighs, this has gone on for too long. He leans the top of his head against Mitch’s collar bones and looks down at the bane of his dick right now, Mitch’s pants. “ _Fuck,_ ” he says again, but this time laughs a little at how ridiculous this whole thing must have looked or felt to Mitch. He gazes up to see Mitch raising an eyebrow, kind of like a _‘dude, you gonna address what’s going on?’_ look. Auston chuckles to himself and shakes his head. He looks down again before up to match Mitch’s little smile, giving him a kiss which is much more teeth than anything else as they giggle together and calm down from the frantic state they (or at least Auston) were just in.

“I just wanna touch your dick, man,” Auston bitches, scoffing, and taking his place leaning against Mitch’s chest again.

“ _No! Really?_ ” Mitch says, laughing at him. He wraps his arms around Auston and leans his head down to rest on Auston’s hair.

“Shut the fuck up,” Auston half chides half chuckles into Mitch’s (his) shirt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drop a comment! lemme know whatcha think! see you at the next letter :)


	8. H: Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> auston's manscaping is an accurate representation of auston as a whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like pubic hair is often kinda taboo in fics?? like i really don't see too many mentions of it, especially in any sort of detail. idk, but this was interesting to write. i really didn't know what to write at first. i didn't know if this was like.. uncomfortable to read?? so yeah if this is something you don't specifically want to read about, that's fine! there'll be 25 other chapters to choose from! i tried to make it as auston and mitchy as i could :) please tell me what you think!

**H = Hair** _(How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)_

He’s, y’know, he’s good. He’s Auston Matthews, he’s known for questionable grooming, but he pulls through. He keeps it pretty trimmed, nothing too fancy. He can’t deny though that one time he waxed clean was nice. That one week there he had a lot of fun and kind of realized all over again? how beautiful his cock is? Aside from that, it felt nice too. But in true Matthews fasion, he’s rarely clean shaven. Part of him (all of him?) likes the way it feels when Mitch noses at that patch of hair, lips down on Auston’s cock as far as they can go. He kinda just likes sitting with a hand down his shorts, running his fingers through it, not in a sexual way, just, for a distraction and something to do. So in general it’s under control, but... he’s also Auston Matthews.

-

Mitch blows a cool breath out his nose, tickling Auston as his exhale passes gently through his less than perfect manscaping. Auston hums and swipes his thumb around where Mitch’s lips have stretched around the base of his cock, he wipes the excess of spit around, all messy on Mitch’s lips. On his way to resettle his hand where it was on his thigh, his fingers drag through that patch of hair, it goes damp from the drool dripping off his hand.

Mitch pulls back, coughing a little as he wraps a hand around Auston’s cock again, ready to take him back down. He presses little kisses, suckles on the head, cheeks already hollowed. Auston looks down and just, _fuck_. He takes Mitch’s other hand, which was lying on Auston’s thigh, and holds it with the fingers that aren't buried in Mitch’s locks. He feels Mitch squeeze back gently as he takes a few more inches. Auston can’t help but groan at that, how hard he’s trying. He pets Mitch’s head more purposefully, as a _‘thank you’_ and a _‘fuck yes keep going.’_ He drops their hands into his lap as he tilts his head back, blinking up at the ceiling and pulling his bottom lip into his mouth. Mitch’s hand is lying in his own spit that Aus had played with earlier. Mitch can now remove his other hand from Auston’s dick, taking him all the way down by himself once more.

“Mitch...” Auston groans, both hands flying to the back of Mitch’s neck to pull at his undercut. The things Mitch does to him. Mitch’s hand grabs weakly onto nothing when Auston leaves his grasp. He presses another breath through his nose because, you know, breathing and oxygen and not choking and all that. He palms at the crease of Auston’s hips and legs, moving his hands over Auston’s thighs all the way up to his waist. He’s wetting Auston’s treasure trail in the process. His soaked thumbs rub back and forth, just like Auston does to Mitch’s temples when they’re cuddling. _‘Fuck,_ ’ Auston thinks, “Fuck that feels good.” He needs to come. Like, Right. Now.

“Baby, stop... fuck. Off,” Auston whines, pushing at the crown of Mitch’s head. Mitch keeps his hands still, tracing back and forth over the spit soaked hair, as he leans back on his heels and tilts his head up, sticking his tongue out. That sight alone would be enough to do it for Auston time and time again. He holds Mitch’s jaw up tightly at a sharp angle while jerking himself off and definitely making like “ _ah, ah, ah,_ ” sounds even if he can’t hear himself. He closes his eyes as he comes over Mitch’s face, pulsing. He looks down to see the mess of Mitch tonguing around his lips to get the come that, unsurprisingly, did not land in his mouth.

“Baby,” Auston mutters, holding but not moving the hands Mitch has at his hips. He smiles down at the puzzling look on Mitch’s face. Auston pulls him up to his feet with the hands he’s already holding and tumbles them back so they’re both lying flat on the bed, facing each other.

“What?” Auston giggles, kissing Mitch hard through his smile before going forehead to forehead with him, holding their hands tight between their chests.

“Nothing.”

“Mitchy...” Auston prompts.

“It’s _nothing_ ,” Mitch hides his face in his pillow.

“No, it’s not”

“Fine.”

“Fine?”

“Fine. I-“ he closes his mouth just as quickly as he had opened it. Restart. “Is it weird to think your pubes are kinda sexy?”

“Everything about me is sexy, so, fuck no,” Auston says nonchalantly, pulling him closer.

“Uh huh” Mitch giggles, he can’t deny that. “I dunno, you just look hot, all rugged and stuff,”

A moment passes.

“Maybe I should _Just For Men_ them”

“Your pubes?”

“Sure”

“You’re going to _Just For Men_ your pubes?” Mitch asks, more so a statement of hesitant confirmation.

“Well, I was gonna suggest that you do it.”

“Me do- Aus, I’ve only ever watched you dye your mustache once, I would have _no_ idea what I’m doing,”

“I’ll show you how,” he smiles.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, anything to make my bitchy Mitchy happy,” pressing a wet kiss to Mitch’s forehead before Mitch has time to scold him.

Will Mitch ever live down this whole conversation? No. Does Auston see his points and loves Mitch’s interest in every part of him? Yes. Does Auston (Mitch) _Just For Men_ his pubes? That remains to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts? lemme know whatcha think! see you at the next letter :)


	9. I: Intimacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes auston matthews can emote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this is like the first full sex scene in the alphabet so far, instead of just a section of one. anyway, i hope you like soft(er)!auston. 
> 
> psst, this one's a little longer than the previous letters, j & k are a little long too, so i'll space out the posting for those to just one a day so it's not as overwhelming :) happy reading!

**I = Intimacy** _(How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)_

For the most part it’s all business. Sex God Auston Matthews will _fuck you up_. As much and he loves the connection of affectionate sex, he also loves the disconnection of just fucking and only fucking. It’s an out of body experience that he can’t stop and wouldn’t trade for anything. He loves rough sex, loves it. He loves the concept of using and being used. He loves letting his mouth run. He loves pushing it until it almost hurts. He loves it but it’s not the _only_ thing he loves.

Auston also loves the intimacy aspect, even if he isn’t the most romantically articulate. He loves being close. Being close and hot and out of breath. He’ll hold Mitch tight, closing his eyes as they go forehead to forehead and let their bodies run as if on autopilot. Mitch gives him just what he wants and he can’t help it. _“I love you, I love you, fuck, I do,”_ he gasps into Mitch’s mouth. Is he specifically trying to be soft? No, he just really does love him, and the Mitch he drives him insane.

He loves manhandling Mitch (who wouldn’t?) but almost as much as that, he loves the soft touches of tracing his cheekbones, running his thumb over his eyebrow, letting his knuckles slide gently over his jaw. Most of this happens after sex, but god does he make a note of it if it happens during sex too. Like fuck, how can such a feather light touch be just as good as a fierce heat under your fingertips? So yeah, he’s a stupid horny fuck with little ability to emote while getting down, but he’s a sucker for what love does to him.

-

It’s fast like nothing else. Faster than they move on the ice, faster than Auston’s game winning slap shot, faster than what goes through Mitch’s mind on a breakaway. It’s frantic, is what it is. Fast and hard and desperate. Auston pushes Mitch through the doorway, already taking off his suit and slamming him back against the door, shutting it. He gets both their jackets off and doesn’t waste any time on Mitch’s shirt while Mitch is panting against his neck, pressing sharp kisses to the skin at every chance he gets. Fumbling with the buttons, he moans as Mitch starts working on his dress pants, refusing to move from his clavicle.

Now Auston’s pantsless and Mitch is shirtless, _fuck_ , what a beautiful flush that boy has, traveling all the way down his neck and blooming on his pecs. Auston shoves one hand under Mitch’s leg and one around his back, picking him up and hiking him high on his hip. Mitch yelps and wraps his legs around, locking his ankles behind Auston’s torso as he transports them to the living room as fast as he can.

Auston dumps Mitch down on the couch and looks right at him, not missing the longing, almost pained expression on his face as he reaches up for Auston. He gratefully straddles Mitch, giving his neck the same treatment Auston’s got earlier.

“ _Fuck, Matts..._ jesus fuck,” Mitch moans, hands roaming on Auston’s toned back, up to his broad shoulders, his soft hair, anywhere he can reach.

“I know, baby. I know,” Auston whispers, using his core to hold himself up over Mitch. He bites over the marks he just made while reaching down for Mitch’s pants. Nothing about this is specifically meant to be romantic or intimate, they’re horny twenty-somethings desperate to touch each other. But it dawns on Auston momentarily how much Mitch _needs_ him right now, and that’s kind of- it slows his mind to a happy lull for just a second until his brain kicks in again and tugs at Mitch’s trousers. Mitch lifts up for Auston to take them off, also pressing his hips into Auston’s and drawing a syrupy moan out of him.

Not a second later Auston shifts them so they’re spooning, pulling Mitch’s ass back against his cock, both still clothed in boxers. He drives his hand up Mitch’s chest, tugging gently on the boy’s nipples.

“ _Ohhh_ , fuck babe, I-“

“Off, off,” Auston pants, quickly moving one hand down to grip Mitch’s waistband. They both take the shortest underwear removal break in the world before assuming their positions again, drowning out the hurt noises caused by lack of contact.

“Aus,” Mitch whines, feeling Auston’s cock push right up between his tight ass cheeks. Auston moans something completely undecipherable against the nape of Mitch’s neck, but Mitch gets him. He reaches forward, stretching as far as he can to get to the drawer of the coffee table. Auston hacks up spit in his hand, smearing it haphazardly on his cock and sliding it back into the slope of Mitch’s ass while Mitch fumbles for lube. He’s in his own little world, fucking through Mitch’s tight ass, rubbing against his hole every stroke, occasionally slipping and sliding through his legs to fuck Mitch’s thighs and press up against his balls, glazing over his perineum. He grunts, almost screams at how good it feels and how impatient he is to get in Mitch. Crying, he lays his head on Mitch’s back.

“Yeah, I got it, hold on,” Mitch mutters, tossing a condom behind him for Auston to catch. He’s already started coating his fingers, discarding the bottle of lube above them on the couch.

Mitch wastes no time in stretching himself out, already riding 3 of his own fingers before Auston’s done his battle with the tinfoil wrapping and has the condom rolled on. He reaches up to grab the lube and probably (definitely) spills some onto the couch.

“Fuck. You good?” Auston pants, rubbing up and down to slick up his cock more than needed. He’s getting ready to go back and start fucking Mitch’s thighs again if he doesn’t hurry the fuck up.

“Mhm, I’m _mmh- Aus,_ go,” and he needs no more prompting than that to finally sink into Mitch. It’s literally a stretch as he deals with Mitch’s less than thorough job of fingering himself open. It’s hot.

“Mitch... so tight, baby,” he mumbles into Mitch’s spine. Auston sets his lube slick hand on Mitch’s hip and slides his other under Mitch’s neck to press a big hand flat to his chest, holding Mitch back against his body.

Mitch has no response for him other than a strained sigh of release and pleasure that gets pulled from deep in his chest. He places his hand over Auston’s on his hip and holds on for dear life. Auston fucks. Like when Auston fucks... he _fucks_. He pounds into Mitch, pulling his hips back against him on every thrust, all his pent up sexual frustration releasing. Is he saying anything? Auston wouldn’t know, he can’t hear himself over his thoughts. Or rather, thought - to fuck Mitch’s brains out.

As Auston keeps going, grinding up in a fashion so beautiful it could be art, the noises Mitch makes get higher and higher until he pulls the both of them up, staying tight on Auston’s cock the whole time. Auston sits back against the couch cushions and plasters his hands to Mitch’s waist after he gets past the rush of _‘oh fuck, okay, we’re doing this now.’_ Mitch spreads his legs on either side of Auston’s knees and leans forward, bracing himself on the coffee table. His back arches in the most amazing way, ass on display for Auston as he rides him as hard as he can.

Well, now Auston just _has_ to move his hands. He spreads his fingers out, holding onto the flesh of Mitch’s ass hard enough to leave fingerprint shaped bruises for tomorrow.

“God, Mitchy... so good,” he moans, marvelling at Mitch’s toned back, and his ass which looks out of this world right now. Being able to see the stretch of Mitch’s hole so perfectly while he disappears in and out as Mitch works himself down, heaven. And there’s that nagging thought again, _‘he needs this, he loves this, I love him.’_

Auston doesn’t even have to do any work, and to be honest he’s not sure he would have the motor function to do so at this point anyway - not that he needs it, because Mitch Marner’s glorious ass and beautiful whines are enough to draw an orgasm out of him in seconds. He doesn’t have to do the whole _‘fuck, I’m gonna-‘_ thing because Mitch feels it almost before he does. The idea of Mitch just... _knowing_ by the feeling of Auston inside him pulls at his heartstrings.

“Go on, babe, _fuck_... do it, please,” Mitch pants in between bracing himself and working his body up and down so hard that it could be considered a new combine test. Auston rucks his hips up once, twice, and then he’s letting go, kissing and inadvertently moaning into Mitch’s neck.

“Fuck,” is all Auston can say after. He collapses back and closes his eyes as Mitch pushes up off of him, tying the condom and tossing it (but missing) towards the nearest trash. He turns around, straddling Auston, facing him this time. He traces his thumb over Auston’s cheeks, wiping up the little tears Auston didn’t even know were there, then drawing his hand down to gently rub against his stubble.

“Good?” Mitch asks softly when he feels like Auston’s breathing has slowed down enough to let him function as a human being.

“Great,” he replies, setting his hands on each of Mitch’s thighs. Auston still has his shirt on. Huh. They smile at each other for a second, lazy, happy. Auston sheds his button up and uses it to wipe down the mess on Mitch’s ass and thighs, and where he smudged lube on his hip.

“Oh, did you-?”

“No,” Mitch mumbles into Auston’s lips.

It takes Auston a moment to process that, leaving enough time for Mitch to roll his hips up against Auston’s bare abs and ask “Can I?”

Auston’s heart breaks a little. He did all of that for Auston and now he’s asking for permission to get off. 1. The self-control there? Wow. And 2. Fuck, he loves this boy with his whole ass heart.

“Marns I- fuck, yes. _Yes_ please, go, I love you, baby,” he gets out in a rush, smiling into the kiss he can’t stop himself from giving Mitch before he reaches down to help him out.

-

There are those times too where his mind calms down. It becomes about feeling. Feeling good. Feeling close. Feeling connected, _loved_. He feels these all the time in all sorts of sex, but in those soft slow nights it’s very obvious.

He loves treating Mitch. He loves fucking him out of his mind. He loves letting Mitch come home to good sex. But more than that, he loves giving Mitch exactly what he needs, no matter what it is. As much as he wants rampant sex, when Mitch is tired or injured or just feeling down he’ll give him whatever he wants, favourably supplying that he also gets to get off though. But like when he’s having any sort of sex with Mitch, that won’t be too hard to do.

-

There’s nothing special about that day. A pretty ordinary night in the Marner-Matthews household. However, Mitch is just a little off. He’s not the jacked up ball of energy Mitch normally would be after a good week. He’s tired. Understandably. He’s fallen asleep during attempts at sex for the past two nights. Even though the extra sleep is helping him, the lack of sex is also getting to him, even if he won’t acknowledge it. Auston notices though.

Mitch throws his keys in the bowl at the front and beelines for the couch, faceplanting into Auston’s chest.

“Hey, handsome,” Auston muses, lifting Mitch’s head off his chest and brushing the hair off his forehead, planting a kiss there.

 _“Mmmmmrghrh,_ ” Mitch grumbles, dropping his weight back onto Auston.

“I know, honey,” Auston sighs, patting his back and returning his focus to the tv he was watching. He lets Mitch lie there, on top of him, even if Mitch is vaguely suffocating him. He eventually joins Mitch in his nap, drifting to sleep with a hand loosely holding Mitch’s head to his pec.

He’s awoken by a groggy Mitch saying he’s going to move to the bedroom and go to sleep for the night. Auston’s having none of it.

“You’re not going to sleep yet. No way.”

“But-“

“I’ll run us a bath, how’s that sound?” Auston asks, picking Mitch up into his arms and turning off the tv.

Mitch mumbles some form of approval into Auston’s shoulder. He nuzzles into him while Auston transports him and then lays him down on the bed, leaving him there while he jogs into the en suite to get ready. He takes so long that Mitch has almost fallen asleep by the time he gets back, now fully undressed.

“C’mere, babe,” Auston whispers, slowly starting to undress Mitch. He begins with his top, lifting Mitch’s arms over his head for him so he can slip the shirt off. He leaves a trail of kisses down Mitch’s front as he sinks down to undo his jeans, pulling them down his long legs. He spreads another line of kisses up Mitch’s shin and thigh as he goes to take off his underwear for him, finally leaving Mitch nude. “Let’s go,” Auston says, picking Mitch up bridal style to bring him to the washroom.

He lays in the tub with Mitch sitting in the V of his legs, back against his front. The bathtub is full of bubbles, only being illuminated by the light flooding in from the bedroom, and a tiny bit of the artificial light from downtown Toronto through the window. He holds Mitch around his tummy, fingers interlocking with Mitch’s over his middle. He presses kisses into the join of Mitch’s shoulder and neck, telling him how pretty he is. It’s not too like Auston to act all romantic, but he figures that Mitch’s state warrants it. Their slow songs Spotify playlist is reverberating gently off the tile walls from their shower speakers, it’s the only sound that can be heard aside from their soft breathing.

Auston reaches for Mitch’s shampoo, lathering it between his hands before running his fingers through Mitch’s damp hair. Mitch hums contently, Auston massaging his sore scalp.

They soak there together for a while. The pains of the day washing away. Auston holds Mitch to his chest and shields his eyes with a hand as he rinses the suds out of Mitch’s hair. He traces his frame with body wash, adding more bubbles to the slowly cooling water.

“Feel better?” Auston asks, draining the bath and returning to kneel and face Mitch who’s lying against the slope of the tub. He plants a soft kiss on his cheek, bending down to slip one arm behind Mitch's head and one behind his back to support him. He holds Mitch close, pulling him into his chest and onto his lap.

“Mhm,” Mitch mumbles, playing with the bubbles as the water level lowers.

Auston pulls back to look him in the eyes, Mitch’s thick wet eyelashes clumping together and framing his gorgeous blue irises. Auston kisses him and pulls him even closer, feeling Mitch’s breaths get slowly more desperate against his skin.

“Let me take you to bed, Mitchy. Please.” Auston whispers into his skin as his mouth travels to Mitch’s ear, running his thumb over Mitch’s jawline. “Come to bed with me.”

Mitch moans softly into Auston’s stubble and holds him tighter, prompting him to pick Mitch up. Auston grabs a few towels and carries him out to the bed, laying Mitch down on one of them, drying his hair with another.

Auston lies on his side, holding his head up with a bent arm as he uses the other hand to paint patterns up and down Mitch’s body. “You’re gorgeous,” he says, gently rubbing over Mitch’s bruises.

“Aus?" Mitch whines, "I’m cold,” crossing his arms over his chest and locking Auston’s fingers out.

Auston pulls them both under the covers, holding Mitch close to his warm body. He kisses him. Whispering sweet nothings to Mitch as he gets on top of him, slowly grinding against him as he moves down Mitch’s body.

As Auston’s mouth reaches his abs, Mitch arches up into Auston’s lips, threading his hands into Auston’s damp hair. He pulls gently, prompting Auston to go further. Aus softly caresses his sides, leaving kisses in his wake.

Eventually, he gets all the way down, nosing at Mitch’s cock before taking it between warm parted lips. Mitch lets a content sigh out as Auston hums around him, sending gentle shocks up Mitch’s spine. Auston takes him deeper, feeling Mitch harden more as he hits his uvula. He bobs up and down a little as he hollows his cheeks. Then pulling back to tongue at the tip, swirling his tongue around the head and dipping into the slit. He pulls off, leaving barely-there kisses to the surrounding tissue and soft hair, looking up to Mitch to check in. Mitch looks like he’s in heaven. Eyes nearly closed and rolled back as he inadvertently lets out little high pitched moans, breathing smoothly but heavily.

“ _Aus,_ ” he whispers, “Aus, keep going, baby.”

And Auston does. He takes Mitch back down all the way, slowly making his way to the base. He moves the hand gently rubbing over Mitch’s hip bone to cup his balls, delicately playing with them between his fingertips, making Mitch stutter. Auston relaxes his throat, letting Mitch all the way in.

Auston stays there for a bit, swallowing around Mitch before he’s hit in the head. Auston pulls off and chuckles to see a nearly empty bottle of lube next to him, which Mitch has apparently chucked at him.

“Matts, _please fuckin’ do it,_ ” Mitch groans, gently pushing Auston back and pulling his own legs up towards his chest.

And finally Auston knows he’s got his Mitch back. He goes ahead. Stretching, kissing, fucking, touching, loving, cuddling; all with the same gentle care, holding Mitch so so close it’s hard to tell where his body ends and Mitch's starts. It goes on for longer than usual. Catching up for lost time. Showering each other with the love and connection they had missed the past few nights. Auston never thought he would be here, feeling this close to one single person, but he wouldn’t trade it for the world. They both have the best night’s sleep they’ve had in a while. Mitch wakes up cradled to Auston’s chest, and it feels like nothing matters except them, last night, this morning, nothing matters except each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love to know whatcha think! see you at the next letter :)


	10. J: Jack Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lets just say he's... well versed in that area

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hah so this is a concept i was looking forward to writing. anything about mitch's twitch streams is always good. anything about auston masturbating has to be good. and it's okay auston, i too... greatly.. enjoy... mitch's streams. also shoutout to mitch's streaming headband

**J = Jack Off** _ (Masturbation headcanon) _

Auston Matthews might as well be the king of jerking off. And what’s the point of coming if no one’s gonna see it? Well, actually, coming _period_ made a lot of points, but someone seeing him come made more. He loves jacking off, No Nut November has never and will never be implemented into the Matthews calendar.

He loves Mitch getting him off, but he loves getting himself off so much too. Jerking off sitting side by side on the couch with a hand down the other’s sweats. 10/10. Calling Mitch away from whatever he’s doing just so he’ll come watch Auston jack himself off. 10/10. Masturbating in the shower, while playing video games, in an empty locker room, from the comfort of his own bed, when he’s watching tv, training drills even, hockey highlight reels, everything. 10/10. How can it go wrong?

He loves filming it. Boy has a grossly high snap score for a reason. Sometimes he’ll watch it back himself, sometimes he’ll send it off immediately, sometimes he’ll save it in his _My Eyes Only_ to stow away and show another time. There’s nothing better than sitting across from Mitch at the dinner table, clearly not doing anything horny, scrolling on their phones, when Aus selects an old video and texts it to Mitch. He watches Mitch’s face react and light up in the cutest perverted way, staring at his phone for a few seconds too long before looking up to make eye contact with Auston. Auston just smirks and goes back to his pasta, definitely to be cornered and fucked by Mitch later.

Auston’s newest favourite thing? Mitch’s Twitch streams. Yes, he loves watching Mitch play video games like he’s 16 and talk with the fans while Auston laughs at him. But he also thinks it’s a glorious time to ambush Mitch with a virtual dick, _his_ virtual dick.

-

Auston’s alone in his bedroom when he gets the notification that Mitch is streaming. He opens his very unsuspicious anonymous twitch account, affectionately named ‘marnerluver_93’ which Mitch has no idea about. He knows exactly what Mitch is doing but that doesn’t stop him from texting a _‘wsp?’_

_‘streaming, can’t talk’_ Mitch types back while the Fortnite lobby fills.

_ ‘:(‘ _

_ ‘ik ik’ _

_ ‘how long?’ _

_ ‘idk, maybe till 9’ _

_ ‘i gtg love u’ _

_ ‘love you too’ _

Auston’s not upset, this is exactly what he was looking for. All he has to do is lay back and think about, well, think about Mitch. About how hot he looks even in the tiny facecam on stream. About how he could close his eyes and listen to the frustrated surprised happy sounds Mitch is making, imaging that below him. About how Mitch blows him while he’s gaming, and how much he wants to return the favour. And yeah, okay, he’s hard in no time.

There’s something hot? about Mitch playing? seeing him in this context, completely focused and cute as hell. Kind of like how a good dangle is really hot, Mitch’s perfect headshot gets his blood pumping, and so does the triumphant release he huffs out after. Seeing Mitch talk about him in the third person when the chat spams _‘FT w Matthews pls’_ ; it’s this oddly hot sensation that almost feels a bit like voyeurism, like he’s not supposed to be hearing Mitch talk about him to other people. It’s hot.

He sits back against the headboard and drags his sweats down his thighs, not taking them off. He shoves his boxers down just enough to touch himself, the waistband gets caught underneath his balls and kinda pushes everything up, which he’s sure will look great on camera.

It’s down to 25 players left. Mitch swears as he gets sniped by another team from above, stumbling over his apology to the chat and god that makes Auston’s chest heat up more than it should. He strokes himself to the sound of Mitch’s voice, only his laptop screen lighting up the room. Soon he becomes more focused on his dick than Mitch no matter how good he looks in that stupid headband.

Auston knows what he likes. He swipes over the tip of his cock, watching his precome spread across the soft tissue. He thumbs at the curve of his head, breath rushing into a sharp inhale as he finds the spots that are just too sensitive to be playing with right now. He likes to start slow, mimics the pace Mitch likes to go. He traces the strong vein on the underside of his cock, tightening his grip a little when he reaches the head again.

“Shit,” Auston whispers to himself, realizing what a ride he’s about to go on. He reaches over to unceremoniously pump some lotion, from his bedside table, onto his palm. He returns to the stream in time to see Mitch reading the chat. He has his elbows on his knees, leaning forward, squinting in a way that almost looks judgemental, his tongue peaking out the side of his mouth while he gazes through the comments. He looks good. Auston wants to type something obscene into the chat for Mitch, but decides against it for fear of getting banned, which he absolutely does not want right now. Mitch will get his surprise soon enough.

Auston picks up the pace as Mitch continues. He holds himself firmly, gently, but firmly. Palms his cock, up and down and up and down. He twists his wrist a little at the base and squeezes tighter on the upstroke, before fucking into his fist and then starting all over. His other hand comes down to circle his own rim as he speeds up. He’s not sure how long this will last, maybe he should keep his phone nearby just in case. He fumbles under the pillow for his discarded phone, laying it next to him on the bed.

On screen, Mitch groans as he runs out of ammo. It sounds too strangely similar to the sound he makes when Auston bottoms out in him. His reaction to missing a shot is way too sexy than it has any right to be. Now Auston’s not being methodical about it. There’s 7 people left but he couldn’t care. He’s going fast, tugging at himself over and over, panting when his thumb grazes his frenulum. Fuck. Jesus fuck. He’s close.

Aus grabs his phone, immediately swiping into Snapchat and turning on the flash as he keeps up the pace. The sound is overwhelming, between the slick frantic slide of skin on skin and the video game play by play Mitch is giving through the laptop speakers, it’s hot as fuck. Auston doesn’t quite realize it at the time, he will when he watches the video back before sending, that he’s choking out a string of _‘Mitch, Mitch, Mitch, ah, fuck, Marns, ah, ah, shit, more,’_ but he’s not complaining. He does one slow tight stroke, groaning, and then one more fast one, thumbing his slit a second before coming. He keeps filming for just long enough to see the little mess he’s made on his sweats. When he pans up just a bit to show it off, Mitch’s stream is clearly visible on the laptop in front of him.

Fuck, that was good. When is getting off ever bad? Before even cleaning up, he wipes his hand on the sheets and watches it back. Indeed his tight boxers do push up his junk in the hottest way. He knows Mitch won’t dare listen with sound if he opens it live on stream, but he’ll see his game on the laptop, and hear his own voice when he inevitably views it again after Twitch has been put to bed.

Auston’s focus is stolen as Mitch yells an over the top "Nooooo" into his headset. No victory royale this time.

_'good game buddy ;)'_ Auston captions it, saves it, and sends it off. He doesn’t need to text Mitch “check snap” because it’s going to draw Mitch’s attention anyway.

Mitch scoffs as Fortnite brings him back to the lobby. He takes a break to pull out his phone and spin around in his chair for a bit in between games. Auston can almost see his thought process, grabbing tissues as he watches Mitch’s face like a hawk. He sees it, the moment Mitch finds the notification, the moment he clicks on it and the moment he scrambles to make sure his volume is down.

For the first second it’s blindingly bright as the flash kicks in, then it becomes a perfect not-too-soft lighting that makes Auston’s cock very easy on the eyes.

He watches Mitch bite his lip, swivelling back and forth in his chair the second he realizes Auston’s watching his stream. It’s subtle but Auston doesn’t miss the way Mitch holds his fist tighter when, he can only assume, Mitch is watching him come again. Mitch mouths _‘oh fuck’_ as the video closes, really hoping nobody clips that. He looks up to see the chat spamming the phone emoji, _‘mitch get off ur phone dummy’ ‘Marner be like: 📱📱📱_ _’_ and yeah okay, that was a little more drawn out that he was expecting his break to be, but surely the chat would sympathize if they knew he was caught between a rock (live streaming to hundreds of young fans) and a hard place (Auston Taylour Matthews’ beautiful cock).

“I might- uh, hop back on later guys, go eat dinner... 'n come back and get some dubs when I’m all, um, fuelled up again, that was _brutes_ ” Mitch laughs, clearly breathless. “Check back in...” he looks at his nonexistent watch “in an hour and a half, peace,” and he ends the stream just like that, hoping it wasn’t too suspicious.

He doesn’t hesitate in texting Auston _‘send it.’_

_ ‘wat?’ _

_ ‘fuck u’ _

_‘brat,’_ but he sends it anyway.

Mitch lays back in his chair and watches it with full volume, brightness all the way up. He doesn’t come in his pants but he’s damn close to it. He can feel Auston’s smirk through the phone screen as he sends a video back. And no, he did not go back to streaming that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know whatcha think! see you at the next letter :)


	11. K: Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what stuff makes auston tick?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so writing this was the first time i realized that this whole thing was going to end up bigger than i thought it would be. i actually took some stuff out because i thought it was too long. i've reread and edited this down over and over that by this point i can't even tell if it's good anymore??? i hope you enjoy this lightly kinky boy, please tell me how you feel abt this one!

**K = Kink** _ (One or more of their kinks) _

Two words. Size. Praise. There’s nothing Auston Matthews loves more than an ego boost. Validation and worship of his body, how well he fucks, how important he is, it makes Auston shiver like nothing else. He loves feeling big. Like _big_. Not just hearing it, but feeling it, feeling huge towering over Mitch, or holding him in his arms in a way Mitch never could - his arms wouldn’t be long enough, his chest wouldn’t be wide enough. He loves picking up Mitch and feeling how light he is, how slim Mitch feels in his arms. Whenever, and I mean whenever, he gets to spread his hands out on Mitch’s body he will. His big hands splay across Mitch’s ass while they make out, guide Mitch out of a team dinner with a hand pressed to the small of his back, cups Mitch’s whole face in his palms, rubbing vaguely possessively over his swollen lips. He loves his dick, seeing how big it is. It’s no secret that he loves watching his thick cock slide in and out of Mitch, watching where he’s stretched around it.

Oh, but hearing it is even better. Sometimes he’ll dirty talk Mitch into spewing praise about the size of his cock but sometimes Mitch will do it unprompted and it makes Auston’s stomach flip. He knows he’s a big boy, takes pride in it and loves to hear it. Sometimes he’ll be a little bit more rough just to get Mitch to pant about his size, how good he is. Praise just goes with being Auston Matthews. He’s Auston fucking Matthews and he loves the compliments, they feed him on and off the ice. Again, sometimes he asks _‘that good, baby?’_ in just the roughest tone imaginable, eliciting immediate confirmation from Mitch. And sometimes it’ll come from Mitch first, praising everything about his everything (but mostly his dick) as Auston goes to town.

He not only loves receiving it but he lives to give it too. Watching Mitch blush all the way down his chest when he tells Mitch how good he’s being, indescribable. Hearing Mitch’s choked off whines echoing in his head as he thanks Mitch for taking him so well, unbelievable. Asking Mitch to open up his mouth to prove that he swallowed and then telling him _'good boy'_ , incredible. And it’ll definitely score him brownie points for next time. It’s almost not a joke how much he wants to fuck to the Auston Matthews Song, just to hear his name over and over, being talked about as a god the whole time. He hopes Mitch hasn’t seen through his smokescreen of humour, but Mitch definitely has. He may or may not be secretly adding it to their ‘sexy times’ playlist, waiting for it to come up on shuffle one of these days.

There’s a whole other slew of kinks Auston no doubt has. Hair pulling. Punishment. Domination and Submission. Restraints. Toys. Possession. Edging. Mirror sex. Public sex. Roleplay. Humiliation. The list goes on and on. But most of it comes back to two concepts: the size difference between him and Mitch, the power trip in it. Or. Seeing, hearing, feeling, what he can do with his body, and how good it is.

Oh, and let’s throw a little bit of painplay in there too.

-

“LET’S GO BABY!”

Matty scored a hatty.

They make their way back to Auston’s place like... well, like normal people, not horny teenagers. There’s a tension though. They both know what’s gonna happen but they don’t know how it’ll start, when it’ll start, who’s gonna start it. They’ll know it when the moment comes.

Auston’s seated on the couch, “hey,” a voice says from in front of him. Auston opens his eyes, of course it’s his Mitch. Mitch has rid himself of Auston’s hoodie, wearing only his favourite navy lace thong that leaves nothing to the imagination. Auston’s heart must skip a beat. Mitch is holding something behind his back, Auston’s excited, it could be anything.

“Hi,” Auston whispers back, clutching at the couch cushions to stop himself from reaching out and touching the angel standing at his feet.

Mitch steps forward resting his hands on Auston’s shoulders, whatever was in his hand he hides behind Auston’s scapula as he adjusts his grip. Mitch glares down, “You’re hard,” he says.

“I- yeah, uh huh.” Auston mumbles, looking up at Mitch like he’s his whole world while Mitch continues to glare at his cock through his sweatpants. The material tents tightly over Auston dick, the clearest outline ever.

“ _It’s big..._ ” Mitch whispers against Auston’s mouth, not letting them share a kiss yet. Auston can only whine into Mitch’s lips. Fuck, he wants to kiss this boy so bad.

“You gonna be good for me?” Mitch teases, moving to nip at Auston’s earlobe.

“Uh huh,”

“Good. Strip ‘em,” Mitch says, pulling back and immediately hiding his right fist behind his back again. Auston lifts his hips up off the couch, tearing his sweats and boxers down in one go, as fast as he can, quick enough to burn his thighs.

Mitch looks him up and down when Auston sits back. Tipping his chin up like he’s examining him. Auston feels exposed, almost humiliated as Mitch eye fucks him from above. He wipes his palms on his thighs and thinks about covering himself up for a split second before Mitch advances. He seats himself on Auston’s thick thighs, straddling him but staying up on his knees so Auston’s cock gets no love yet.

“Close your eyes, baby”

Auston trusts him, he does as he’s told. He hears jingling of a chain after a moment. Handcuffs, he thinks. He starts to raise his wrists up from his sides before Mitch tells him to stop moving.

He feels the cold before he feels the pain. Mitch fastens little clamps over Auston’s nipples. They’re cold. Frozen almost. Like they’ve been kept in the freezer. Mitch smiles as Auston pulls in a tight breath, adjusting to the new sensation. He closes his eyes, biting at the corner of his bottom lip. It hurts like hell but it’s _so_ good. Mitch tightens the first one, before moving to flick at Auston’s other nipple, circling it with his thumb to get it hard. He carefully puts the second clamp on and looks back at his work. Slowly, Auston opens his eyes, panting. He sees Mitch’s face first, looking down at his chest. Auston follows his gaze to his own nipples and holds in a breath when he does. His pecs are a dull pink, nipples going red from the pressure and temperature of the metal. He can see the tips of his nipples blazing as they peak out the front of the clamps.

Auston realizes Mitch is no longer looking at just his chest, but rather Auston himself. Aus meets his eyes, mouth hanging open unknowingly. Mitch makes eye contact with him as he pulls on the chain of the clamps. Auston moans, wincing.

Mitch doesn’t think Auston has noticed yet, head now slumped over as Mitch continues to fiddle with the chain.

“Aus,” he says, Auston looks up to where Mitch is holding the end of the chain in his fist.

Auston does his best to swallow down a “yeah?”

Mitch opens up his hand around the end of the small metal links to reveal a ring. Neither of them say anything as he sits down and secures it around Auston’s hard cock, trapping all the blood there. Auston smiles to himself, he’s in for a treat. Mitch lets go and sinks down a little so Auston’s cock is rubbing up against the front of his underwear. He finally, finally gives Auston the kiss he deserves. Auston takes it gratefully, humming as he plants his hands at Mitch’s hips, pulling him in closer.  


They make out on the couch for far longer than necessary (is there ever really too much making out though?) and by the time Mitch is pulling off with an audible smack, a sounds Auston has become addicted to, Auston’s hooking his fingers around the soft thin strings of Mitch’s thong.

“Hands off, baby”  


Auston’s brain is focused on mourning the loss of contact with Mitch just when he pulls at the cooling chains connecting Auston’s nipples to his cock. Fuck.

“You did so good tonight,” Mitch starts, reaching behind him to get lube from the coffee table. He slathers it on his hands. “So good. So, _so good_. So proud of you, Aus,” pressing the gentlest kiss to Auston’s forehead as he bypasses his own rim to get his hands all over Auston’s pulsing cock.

“Fuck, you’re not gonna-“ Auston’s cut off.

“Already done.”

“Oh..”

Oh. OH. Okay, so this is happening _right_ now. Auston isn’t going to try to work out Mitch’s timeline preparing this, there are bigger things to worry about. One of which is currently on top of him pulling the flimsy back string of his thong to one side, enough to start sinking down onto Auston’s cock. Something about that drives Auston insane, the idea of fucking Mitch while still in his panties.

“Fuck, Mitch,” Auston pants, moving his hands to test the waters, checking if it’s okay to touch Mitch now. And it is. Mitch immediately moves Auston’s hands to his ass. He starts thumbing over the little waistband of Mitch’s thong.

“ _Ohhh_ , oh yeah Aus, oh fuck,” Mitch whines, starting to move. He leans right into Auston, mouth next to his ear. Mitch pulls once again at the chains and Auston just breaks. Mitch can feel the force at which Auston’s dick was tugged by the amount it moved within him. He loves it. Mitch plays with just his nipples, pulling Auston off the back of the couch by the chain. Auston shouts a curse he definitely wouldn’t be able to decipher himself. Mitch gives him a hard kiss before letting go of the chain and dropping Auston back to where he was.

Mitch grinds his hips down in slow, slow, slow circles as he starts to run his mouth up against Auston’s ear.

“Your first goal was my favourite,” he states, “you’re a beast out there, Aus. No one could have made that breakaway but you.” Fuck. _His voice._ “I wish I was there to celly on the ice with you, but maybe it’s better I was on the bench,” he pauses biting Auston’s earlobe as he says, “they wouldn’t have been able to keep my hands off you.” Mitch is speeding up now, and thank god Auston knows he won’t come so fast with the ring. Because fuck. He wants to so bad. “Your second? Oh, fuck Aus, so good,” Auston tightens his grip on Mitch’s ass and helps him move in rhythm, fucking in deep. “With 2. Seconds. Left.” Mitch says in between kisses to his jaw. “Fucking beautiful, baby.”

“Mhm uh- uh huh?” Auston moans, pulling him so close that Mitch’s chest presses hard against his clamps, ripping a whine right out of him.

“You know what I did as soon as intermission started?” He didn’t wait for Auston to give a proper response - the best he was going to get was another strangled groan from him as Mitch clenched down around his cock. “I jacked off in the seminar room.” Fuck. “So hot, Auston, it was- you’re so hot,” Mitch isn’t stopping, he doubles down, Auston unable to speak. “I was so happy to help you with that third one, eh? Perfection, Matts,” Auston moans, soaking up the praise.

“It was another one of those sexy, _sexy_ goals that got me hard on the ice,” Mitch whispers.

Auston can’t take it. Mitch continues grinding up and down on his cock.

“Only something that 2016-”

“Mitch,”

“First. Overall.”

“Fuck,”

“Top. Draft. Pick.”

“Fuck!”

“Auston.”

“Ahh-“

“Taylour.”

“Mhmmm- ”

“Matthews... could do.” Mitch punctuates his sentence by capturing Auston’s mouth in a hard, wet, naughty kiss. There’s nothing quite like hearing your own name, especially when you’re Auston Matthews. “And you did it, baby.”

“I did,” Auston pants as the cock ring starts losing its usefulness.

“You did,” he pulls at the chains. “You remember what I told you? On the ice?”

“Yeah, ye- yes.”

“Say it.”

_‘I can’t!’_ Auston wants to shout. It’s so much. But he loves it.

“I’m getting fucked out-“

“Mhm,”

“Fucked out of my mind tonight.” The string of Mitch’s thong is rubbing up and down his cock as Mitch moves on it. And fuck. He wants to hear his name again.

Good thing Mitch is a mind reader.

“Fuck, Aus, I’m- Are you-“ Mitch stutters in his pace.

“M- mhm”

“Good.” He whispers, just absolutely digging his nails into Auston’s back. He drags Auston’s nipples around with the force of their chests together. Here goes Marner’s mouth again.

“You’re- fuck Matts, you’re so big,” He groans, arching his back. “Like your whole- _everything_ , fuck, so good, so big,” Auston moves his hands from Mitch’s ass up his spine and over his shoulders from the back, burying his head in Mitch’s neck.

“Whenever I wear your jersey I’m just- shit, I feel so small,” Mitch continues.

“Uh huh...”

“Tight?”

“Fuck, so tight, so- yeah, fuck, so fucking tight for me, Mitch.” That’s what he likes to hear. He gives it to Mitch harder.

“ _AustonAustonAuston_ ,” Mitch whines with each bounce. “Auston you’re- Aus, fucking splitting me apart, I swear,” Auston bites his shoulder. “Perfect, baby, made for me, just me,” Damn right. “You’re a king, Matthews.”

“Fuck, honey,” he mumbles into Mitch’s shoulder.

“Make me come, Aus. Fuck, baby, do it, touch me, Matts, please it’s so good,” Auston’s hands have never moved faster, “so good, your cock it’s- fuck Aus, i’m- it’s- just so big, Matts, I can’t,“ he cries and grips the chains, mostly for something to hold, but also to get that last pump of adrenaline out of Auston. They’re both so close.

“Say it. Say my name, baby. If you wanna come you have to say my name,” Auston turns the tables, rough deep voice resurfacing. Mitch swears this boy will be the death of him.

“Auston, fuck, feels so good,”

He grips Mitch’s cock tighter, moves his hand faster.

“Oh god I- please, please Matts, Aus, I-“

“Say. It.” He goes faster. Mitch leans in real close, hands on Auston’s chest cupping around the clamps he nearly forgot about. He needs to get off so bad he’ll pull out all the stops.

“Fuck Auston, _ahh- ahh,_ I- Aus! Auston Matthews you’re- fuck Matty you’re so good. You did so well tonight. You- _jesus fuck_ , I love you Matts, you’re- Aus, so fucking big, it’s too much..”

Faster again, Mitch yelps.

The tiniest, tiniest little whimper of “Auston... Matthews” right next to his ear is what does it for Auston, which in turn is what does it for Mitch.

“ _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck_ ,” Auston swears through his orgasm, almost too much, so much more intense than any he can remember.

“Baby...” Mitch whines. Completely and utterly fucked out. Auston has to physically pick Mitch up off of his cock and help him to sit on the couch. Auston tries not to think about the waterfall of come that came spilling out Mitch’s hole when he pulled Mitch off his dick but- fuck that’s hot. He’s covered in it, Mitch’s come and his own. Best hat trick ever.

As Auston slides the ring off, Mitch reaches to remove the clamps and immediately presses down on Auston pecs with his palms like he just got waxed. Auston falls over onto his side, slinging an arm over his face and pulling Mitch with him, dragging Mitch through his own come. Mitch lets Auston lie down, panting, as he gently rubs around Auston’s spent nipples. He presses his tongue flat against one, then taking the bud into his mouth and sucking so, so softly until Auston sighs.

“So good, sweetie, my good boy. Always so good for me, Matty” Mitch says.

Auston just gives a vague nod of agreement, still hiding his face in the crook of his arm as he holds Mitch close with the other.

“Guess what?” Mitch giggles into Auston’s chest.

Auston huffs out another sigh. “What?”

“I just had mind-blowing sex with Toronto Maple Leafs star center Auston Matthews,” Mitch is smiling so widely Auston can tell even with his eyes closed. He can’t stop himself from smiling back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope y'all enjoyed! see ya at the next letter :)


	12. L: Location

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> auston doesn't like to stay confined to the bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow so i knew somewhere i wanted to fit in mirror sex and i honestly don't think this came out too bad!! i like it!!

**L = Location** _ (Favourite places to do the do) _

Auston would have sex just about anywhere. Some of his favourites? In front of any mirror ever. There’s nothing like seeing him fuck and get fucked from another angle, seeing parts off Mitch in the reflection that he wouldn’t get to see otherwise. He loves seeing the look on Mitch’s face when he makes Mitch peer into the mirror as he gets thoroughly fucked. He loves seeing his own body, how it moves and how good it looks and what it does to Mitch. He loves seeing the mirror fog up when Mitch pants against it. He loves mirrors on the ceiling, getting a birds eye view of their sex, their entire bodies.

Auston also loves loves loves shower sex. It’s hot and steamy and everything feels so different when soaking wet, it’s unlike fucking anywhere else. He loves that he has a huge shower, he loves that there’s so much room to do whatever they want. This ties into bathtub sex. Soaking with Mitch laying on top of him, unable to keep his hands off of him. They always go slow there, as to not spill too much, and _god_ , is it so good and gentle. At the same time it's still insanely hot, no rush as they touch each other in the warm water. This then segues into pool sex. Yes. Fuck yes. When it gets warm, him and Mitch go skinny dipping in their pool. It’s so fun to fool around with your boyfriend, but even better when he’s finally the one to pick you up (even if the water and laws of physics get most of the credit here). Wet kisses and wet hair and wet lips as the day goes on. When it’s pitch black they’ll go out again. You can hear the crickets as the starlight shines on the rippling water and they step in. Auston loves when him and Mitch take turns holding their breath underwater, just having free reign for as long as they can stay there. Nothing’s quite like getting to play with each other like that. He also loves the tender fuck they share on the steps of the pool, in their own little world.

Hot tub sex is nice as hell too, it’s like pool sex and bathtub sex in one, and aside from that it’s so so hot just on its own. At hotels on the road they’ll go down at night and soak, just them. Mitch sits back against Auston’s chest and traces circles on his palms. They talk about their days and thoughts and last night’s dreams. One kiss to the back of Mitch’s damp hair and soon enough he’s riding Auston in the bubbling water.

Auston will love absolutely any flat surface. He has a soft spot for fucking up against a wall, holding Mitch’s legs at his waist, bracing himself on the wall and doing what he does best, fucking up Mitch Marner. He loves kitchen sex, it’s the best thing he can do in that part of the house. When people ask him what his favourite thing to make in the kitchen is he has to hold back from saying _‘making Mitch cum.’_ He likes to pull Mitch away from preparing their protein shakes and fuck him while the blender’s going. Mitch sucked him off while he was cooking once, and although it definitely didn’t help his chefs skills, he would do it again in a heartbeat. He’s probably at one time or another fucked Mitch on or gotten fucked on just about every piece of furniture or flat surface in the house.

It’s risky but sex in the locker room gets him going like nothing else. They’ll sometimes rush to the showers first and get at least a quick handie in before the rest of the team floods in. He loves taking the longest to get undressed, staring at Mitch from across the room. They wait until they’re the last ones in there and fuck with half their pads still on, before rushing to get dressed. They’ve had some sort of sex or equivalent in the arena’s training, seminar, and media rooms. You can’t stop these too especially when it’s this much fun.

-

“Shit,” Auston pants, “fuck, Marns, look”

Mitch doesn’t. He’s bracing himself on the sink counter, facing the mirror but looking down, unable to take that much in right now. He’s got one foot on the ground, the other leg he’s bending, and resting that knee on the counter while Auston holds under his shin to help him keep it there. Auston’s left hand holds him at his waist as he grinds slowly into him. They’re both still wet from their shower, the mirror only just starting to defog.

“Babes, look,” Auston says again, but Mitch just cries into his forearms. He’s almost whimpering, Auston can’t help but marvel at his beautiful boy and what he can do to him. Auston looks at Mitch’s reflection in the mirror, head hidden in his arms. His gaze falls to his toned back, just now starting to dry off. He settles his eyes on Mitch’s trim waist, and now he just _has_ to move his hand from Mitch’s hip to touch him there. Auston can lay one of his big hands on Mitch’s small waist and reach all the way around, feeling the edge of his abs with his forefingers, and his back with his thumb. He grips gently, coupled with hitting Mitch just right causes him to lurch over, arching his back, then pushing his tight ass back onto Auston. Fuck.

Auston could look at him all day. He could take him anywhere and everywhere. A lot of the time he likes it better when it happens fast or unconventionally. Like, for example, fucking him up against the bathroom counter while he gets the most beautiful view of Mitch, that he never would have gotten had they not fucked in front of a mirror.

“ _Fuck, Matts.._.” Mitch pants, he reaches back to hold onto Auston’s hand that’s at his middle. Maybe it’s the unorthodox position, or how early it is in the morning, but he just feels so full. “It’s- m’I tight?”

Auston leans over Mitch so their bodies connect in an uncountable number of places. He’s breathing hot air on Mitch’s spine as he whispers “So tight, baby, fuck yeah,” he’s telling the truth - because fuck yeah Mitch really is tight and fuck yeah it feels amazing - but he also loves hearing Mitch’s response. Even just saying it out loud sends a shiver through both of their entire bodies.

“Fuck, jesus hun, you’ve gotta look, babes, _you gotta_ ,” Auston coos. A big part of this that really does it for him is Mitch watching himself get fucked, getting to see Auston even though he’s hard at work behind him. He’s obsessed with looking at Mitch’s face, and his reactions. He loves seeing himself in the mirror too, seeing how he looks to Mitch, how he looks when he’s fucking into his boy so well.

Auston takes his hand off Mitch’s leg bent on the counter, and helps him stand firmly on two feet, ripping a stunning moan out of Mitch at the change in angle. Now that Mitch can stand on his own, Auston runs his hands up and down Mitch’s sides, tracing his spine and smacking his ass before pulling Mitch’s hips closer closer closer to his as he picks up the pace.

Auston reaches out with one hand and digs his fingers into the damp locks on the back of Mitch’s crown, just barely long enough to really get a good grip on. He yanks Mitch’s head up so he’s forced to look in straight front of him. Mitch gasps part in surprise and part because of how good it feels. He makes heavy eye contact with Auston in the mirror, seeing him suck in a breath and lick his lips.

“Look at yourself, Marns,” Auston teases. Mitch can’t help but shutter and close his eyes on a particularity phenomenal grind, “Fuck” he says under his breath.

“ _Babe, I said look_ ,” Matts tugs on his hair again, jerking him back and forcing Mitch to watch once more. “Do you always look this pretty when I fuck you?”

“I- I just- fuck Aus, please, you have to- just faster,” Mitch pants, struggling, but loving, to look at himself in the mirror. He starts gazing over to Auston’s focused hot as hell expression as he works into Mitch a little harder.

“Like that?”

“Yeah Aus that’s- _oh yes,_ fuck, baby.”

To Auston, there’s nothing more beautiful than the face that Mitch makes on instinct, when he forgets Auston can see his reflection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! see ya at the next letter :)


	13. M: Motivation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> auston is a horny little shit. maybe not so much as mitch, but he's up there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was this mainly just an excuse to make mitch watch how to train your dragon at some point in the alphabet? absolutely not. do i (auston) have a thing for mitch's nipples? that is certainly false.

**M = Motivation** _ (What turns them on, gets them going) _

A lot of stuff. He gets turned on by a lot of stuff. Any hint at the idea of sex and Auston’s dick is suddenly involved. Even things that aren’t overtly about sex still get to him.

Seeing a bare expanse of skin gets him going. Mitch wearing short shorts, letting Auston settle his eyes on Mitch’s legs, beautiful thighs, toned calves. Mitch walking around shirtless always ignited something in him no matter how many times he’s seen Mitch like that. He loves Mitch’s chest. He loves seeing the outline of the bottom of his rib cage as it meets his abs. He loves seeing his nipple piercings, or clamps, or them just bare. He loves seeing the marks he’s left on Mitch’s body scattered among his bruises from hockey. He loves seeing Mitch wear anything cropped, anything that exposes his hips, or his tummy, or the small of his back, Auston just wants to touch him everywhere. He knows Mitch is teasing him sometimes, purposefully wearing skimpy outfits around the house.

But jesus, nothing gets to Auston the way Mitch wearing his clothes does. Seeing his shirts and hoodies dwarf Mitch, giving him sweaterpaws and hanging down to his thighs. Seeing Auston’s sweats and boxers fit just a little looser on Mitch, showing a bit more of his body as they ride down. Seeing Mitch wear anything with his name or 34 on it, that’s just out of this world for him. Something about it is possessive in a way they both love. _Mine,_ he thinks. Auston loves looking at his clothes on Mitch and thinking about how much bigger he is. It makes him want to take Mitch on the floor right there, fucking his smaller frame until he’s screaming praise.

Praise is something else that really turns him on. Even everyday compliments like how he played or how he looks can get him going in the right context. He loves hearing about how good he is. He loves hearing about how big he is. He loves hearing about how hot he is. He loves hearing about how much Mitch wants him. It makes him feel like a king.

He also kinda loves cockwarming, the idea of just being that close and Mitch taking him for so long - being _inside_ Mitch for so long. Mitch falling asleep during it as he has before, Auston thinks it’s hot, it’s so cute in a kinda fucked up way. Going on domestically, watching Netflix together, but all with Mitch stretched around his cock? That- well... yeah it definitely turns him on. 

He also really likes the idea of multitasking during sex. The prospect of needing to stay quiet while on a call, or needing to focus to stay on top of a game, or just falling apart and giving in. Showing that sex, that Auston, is the most important thing. The highest priority.

Sometimes he gets turned on and it makes him want to jump Mitch’s bones immediately, or find somewhere to touch himself before he dies of want. But sometimes he gets turned on and it makes him so desperate. It makes him want to drop to his knees and please Mitch to every extent, it makes him hot, makes him want to submit. And sometimes, it just makes him plain horny. He angles for sex and Mitch follows, feeding off of each other without needing to dominate for it. He’s always sex-hungry, no matter what the sex ends up being.

While he’s fucking, there’s a billion things that get him going even more. Name calling, hair pulling, edging, and any number of his previously discussed kinks. Getting turned on enough to start sex is just the beginning. Continuing to build and build that feeling during sex makes it infinitely better.

If you’re Mitch Marner, you’re never safe around your boyfriend. No matter how normal you dress or act, he’ll find a way to make it sexy. He’s almost insatiable, until you get him in bed, and then he seems extremely satisfied. Mitch, you are either the most cursed or luckiest man in the world with how you landed a man of Auston’s libido. I have a feeling neither of you are complaining though.

-

Auston arrives home to a sight that catches him off guard. He was out with Freddie as they prepared to get back to hockey in the next few days. Even though the holiday break was nice, they still had fun discussing coming back. But this, what he comes home to, looks a billion times better.

It’s not like Mitch is waiting for him in lingerie. It’s not like Mitch has set up candles and rose petals. It’s not like Mitch had planned to turn Auston on the second he got home, but he has.

Mitch is lying on the couch, wearing a pair of Auston’s boxers, and icing his chest. _How to Train Your Dragon_ is playing on the tv and he’s watching intently, only the light of the screen illuminating his body.

Auston drops his keys and takes off his boots, going to sit with his boyfriend on the couch, already aware of how his body is reacting.

“Hey, honey,” Auston says, trying to sound normal as possible, “uhh, whatcha doing?” he asks, motioning to the cold packs Mitch is holding over his pecs.

“Oh,” he repositions his legs so they’re over Auston’s lap. “I had to take my piercings back out so I can play again, kinda sore now,” Mitch pouts.

Auston swallows. He looks up and down Mitch’s bare frame. He’s just fucking gorgeous and Auston wants nothing more than to kiss him all over. He wants to palm Mitch through his own boxers, tell him how good he is. He wants to replace the ice packs on Mitch’s nipples with his mouth. He wants Mitch to stop watching his stupid comfort movie and give Auston some of his time.

Auston rubs circles into Mitch’s ankles in his lap. He licks his lips, catching a glimpse of Mitch’s face lit up all different colours as the screen changes. He starts running his hands up and down Mitch’s legs, getting further each time. He can tell Mitch is affected by it, but he tries to play it off. Auston slips his fingertips under the material on one of Mitch’s thighs, feeling further up towards Mitch’s crotch.

“Baby,” Mitch whines, “m’watchin’.”

“You can keep watching, babe, just let me, let me touch you, please,” whispers Auston, shifting so he’s sitting in between Mitch’s legs.

Mitch slowly smirks and nods, giving Auston the go-ahead.

Auston starts kissing up the insides of Mitch’s thighs, sucking pink marks into his flesh. He continues up over Mitch’s hips, his stomach. He takes Mitch’s hands away from his chest and puts them by his head, Mitch soon getting the message.

He gently pushes Auston’s beanie off, pulling gently at his locks, still trying to stifle moans.

“You’re so hot, Mitchy,” Auston whispers against Mitch’s blazing skin, “you look so fucking good, babe. You have no idea what you do to me,” he grinds against Mitch’s body.

“Matty..” Mitch whimpers, finally taking his eyes off the screen and looking down to meet Auston’s, full of lust and staring back at him. “I-..”

“Shh shh shh, baby, you’re all good,” Auston mumbles, rubbing up and down Mitch’s sides. As his hands come up again, he removes the ice packs from his boyfriend’s chest, listening to him sigh in response. “I’ve got you,” he whispers, not caring that his erection must be glaringly obvious to Mitch now that it’s pressed against his leg. If Mitch’s sudden lack of attention to the tv is anything to go off of, he doesn’t mind either.

Auston carefully takes Mitch’s left nipple into his mouth. It’s already hard, freezing cold from the ice. Auston’s warm lips feel so amazing, Mitch can’t help but let out an “ _Auston.._ ” as he closes his eyes and focuses on the sensation.

Auston circles his tongue around the nub, lapping, sucking gently, pulling off slightly every so often just to get back on it again. He rubs Mitch’s other nipple with his thumb, warming it up and massaging some of the soreness out. Auston is careful. He never goes too fast or too rough, his mind is too captured in the astonishing feeling of holding Mitch’s nipple between his lips, Mitch writhing underneath him.

When he pulls off and kisses across Mitch’s sternum to give the same treatment to the other, he switches hands as well. Now rubbing gentle circles around Mitch’s nipple already wet with his saliva.

“Oh, Marns,” Auston sighs, effectively humping Mitch’s leg as he gets to work. He does the same thing he did before, except this time, Mitch is shoving his thigh in between Auston’s legs and pushing up as he grinds down, holding Auston’s head down to his chest.

By the time Auston is done with Mitch’s right side, both his nipples are a little swollen, but feel so much better.

“Aus...” Mitch whimpers, putting his hands on Auston’s waist to help guide him against his thigh, “come here,” he whines.

Auston complies immediately, pulling his shirt over his head as he moves up Mitch’s body. He presses his lips to Mitch’s, softly, but with so much passion.

As the movie continues to play, long forgotten, he runs his mouth against Mitch’s. Telling him how beautiful he is. Also how he makes Auston feel. How he makes Auston hard just by looking at him. How much Auston falls for his body. How he shouldn’t expect to let Auston come home to him like that without getting some attention. How much it turns Auston on to think about him being so unassuming. How he loves Mitch doing his best to watch the screen and enjoy Auston’s treatment at the same time, ultimately choosing Auston.

He gets off rubbing against Mitch’s thigh, coming in his pants. He lets Mitch have the dignity of coming in bed as he rubs Mitch’s nipples with aloe, reminding Mitch how pretty he is before kissing him goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! see ya at the next letter :)


	14. N: No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh auston :((( believe it or not he is not turned on by everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kept this one shorter than the last couple but it's very important!! listen to your partner!! discuss!! plan!! don't be afraid to back out!! anyway, i love them.

**N = NO** _ (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs) _

Yeah, Auston’s willing to do and say a lot of shit as long as it’s fun and safe and doesn’t completely destroy his dignity. But there are a few NOs. Actually hurting or being hurt. He loves it when it’s good, when it’s hot and makes sex better, but being in actual real physical pain is not sexy at all. Sometimes the idea of it is hot, like when he’s on a short injury leave and he thinks about what would happen if Mitch pushed him over his limit, or when he thinks about roleplay. But really being hurt, not just sore, but _hurt_ , that’s a no.

I mean, Auston’s pretty easy. There’s not that many specific things that turn him off other than the things that 'should' turn everybody off. He thinks he’s pretty easygoing. Again, he loves to tease Mitch, call him names, and he loves getting it back too, but there’s a point where it crosses a line. If things get too personal or someone’s struck a nerve, Auston shuts down.

The only times Auston’s ever has to use a safeword or any traffic light colour other than green is when he gets too embarrassed. Maybe somewhere some wires got crossed because the thought of humiliation is actually kinda sexy to him. Like Mitch being exposed, all his, Auston dirty talks him until Mitch is squirming, makes him say shit Mitch would never say on his own, that’s fun. That’s like, giving him a sense of control, and nothing is cuter than Mitch acting so naïve and subby for him. And Auston likes it back sometimes. Like when he can feel Mitch checking him out and he just knows Mitch is gonna make him do whatever he wants, that’s like, the good kind of embarrassing. Where feeling vulnerable gives your partner a chance to take you how they want. But _actual_ humiliation, like stuff that makes him uncomfortable or weak to a point it’s not sexy anymore, nope. Although, Auston and Mitch have done unspeakably outrageous things to each other so many times it’s hard to trigger this one, but it can still happen.

-

“Auston? Baby, give me a colour,” Mitch pants, sitting back up on Auston’s thighs, who’s cuffed to the bed.

Auston whimpers to himself.

“Aus, talk to me, sweetheart. Colour _please_ ,” he’s scared now. Auston’s hands are going limp in the cuffs and he almost looks sick. He still doesn’t talk. Mitch gets down on his level and asks again, very softly, “Matts, this is only good for me if it’s good for you. You don’t have to do it. Please give me something, baby.”

“R-red, or- no, no I’m yellow, I’m okay, I’ll do it Mitch, it’s okay-“

“You’re not okay, Auston” Mitch says firmly, reaching up to free his hands.

“I’m sorry,” Auston cries, “I want to do it, babe, I _want_ to like it, I swear. I wish I was green, I want to be good for you. But I... I-“

“Sweetie, it’s okay. It really is. You have nothing to apologize for,” Mitch whispers, kissing Auston’s chafed wrists. “I’m sorry I went too far, now we know, that’s a good thing, right?”

“Yeah, I guess so,” Auston mumbles, he lets Mitch hold him close and dry off his face. “D’you still need to get off? Oh... _fuck_ , I’m sorry, baby, we can start again, I’m-“

“Slow down, hun,” Mitch hums, “I don’t need to,” he laughs, “it’s okay, it really is. I just want to make sure you’re-“

“Let me suck your dick, Mitch,” and yeah, okay, nothing about sucking Mitch’s dick is a turn off. He's back. He’ll be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! see ya at the next letter :)


	15. O: Oral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ohhh baby, auston loves head. loves it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please enjoy these horny boys who cannot keep their mouths off each other.

**O = Oral** _ (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc) _

In general, Auston prefers receiving. God, he loves getting head. Mitch looks so fucking beautiful with a cock in his mouth, and he does it so well too. Auston would have Mitch drop to his knees anytime anywhere if it were up to him. Against a wall, bed, couch, kitchen, bathroom, shower, locker room, closet, floor, in a pool, stairwell, literally anywhere. He loves it so much. And the things Mitch can do with his mouth? Jesus Christ that boy has skills. Mitch knows exactly how to drive Auston insane, he knows all the spots Auston’s really sensitive, he knows what sensations do it for him, he knows what noises to make, when and where and how fast to touch, he knows Auston’s body as well as he knows his own.

Mitch loves to start slow, stroke Auston gently while just _barely_ sucking at the head. He keeps his mouth at work as he moves his hand to play with Auston’s balls before reaching further back to circle Auston’s rim with a spit soaked finger. It always gets to Auston immediately. Then he’ll take the whole head into his mouth and look up to see how Auston’s doing, he’s always a wreck. Mitch pulls off and sticks out his tongue, holding Auston at the base and feeding his cock into his mouth. He won’t close his lips around him yet, rather focus on rubbing his tongue flat on the bottom of Auston’s cock, giving him an exceptionally lustful image. He’ll bring Auston's cock until it hits his throat, causing this gorgeous gagging sound to come from his mouth as it breaches his epiglottis, but doesn’t pull off. He’s not done with Auston yet, just one more thing he loves to tease Auston with before blowing him for real. He comes back for a breath and smiles up at Auston, seeing desire pass through his eyes before sliding pursed lips up and down the length of his cock. It’s so much contact but _so_ far from what Auston needs. Mitch will get his mouth all over his cock, letting his tongue peak out between his wet lips, feeling over the veins that lay under the skin like bolts of lightning on Mitch’s tongue.

Finally, he takes Auston down, leaving one hand gripping him at the base. He hallows his cheeks out and glances up at Auston again before going to town. Sometimes he likes to apply more pressure than needed just so Auston will pull his hair. He’ll take Auston all the way down until it feels like Auston’s pressing against his Adam’s apple. He loves to moan around Auston’s cock and watch what it does to him. He loves to hold Auston’s hips until they bruise, pin him down with a forearm on his stomach. He loves to fondle Auston’s balls or play with his hole which he’s sucking him off. He loves loves loves teabagging Auston. Nothing does it for him like the sounds Auston makes in response.

There are other times though, a lot of times when Auston’s fed up or desperate or angry or just really fucking horny where he’ll get Mitch on him right away, no warm up, just take him. He roots his fingers in Mitch’s hair and doesn’t pay attention to how hard he’s pulling. Once Mitch gets a rhythm, he’ll slap  Mitch’s hands off of him, usually from his thighs, and Mitch will immediately hold them behind his back. He’ll gape out the back of his throat and let Auston fuck fast and hard. His gagging makes this unbelievable sound, but it never physically triggers his reflex on Auston, even if there are tears in his eyes and drool spilling out his mouth.

-

When you have a boyfriend who sucks dick so well, it’s hard not to take advantage of it. There have been plenty of times where Mitch is in charge of dinner, busy in the kitchen, most likely making pasta. And Auston, being Auston, is in their bedroom watching porn. He takes a few from the bookmarks Mitch has sent him and lets them play as he waits for dinner to be ready.

But, why watch someone get a blowjob when you could get one yourself? Not that his hand isn’t doing him justice, he’d just rather have the real deal.

“Mi-itch!” he’d yell, “Sweetie! Can you come here for a minute!”

“Babe, I’m making dinner! What is it?” Mitch would yell back, not moving from his place standing over the pot of penne.

“Just come here!”

“I can’t, Aus!” they continue to yell through the house. “What do you need?”

“Come blow me!”

“What?”

“Come suck my dick!”

“Aus-“

“Please!”

“ _Auston-_ “

“I’m almost there, baby, it won’t take long, I promise!”

Mitch looks down at the pasta, just half a minute and it’ll be done. “One sec!” He impatiently waits, strains it, then starts jogging up to the bedroom while sucking over a small burn on his wrist - caused by boiling water splashing over when he haphazardly drained the pot.

He finds Auston in bed, on his back, legs spread, eyes still glued to the screen. As soon as he notices Mitch standing in the doorway he smiles devilishly, enthusiastically pushing his laptop to the end of the bed and shuffling so he’s sitting up against the headboard. He looks like a little kid about to get his favourite ice cream. Mitch scoffs, trying to seem reluctant as he crawls over to Auston’s hips and gets his mouth on his cock. Hearing Auston’s fucked out “ _Oh, fuck... thank you, baby,_ ” makes it all worth it.

-

Auston also loves sucking dick. He may not be as technically skilled as Mitch but their love for cocks are both unparalleled, well, only by each other. He’ll borrow tips and tricks from Mitch and just loves the way his own lips looked stretched around a cock. He loves having fun with it, just as much as Mitch. But usually, he leaves it to the pro.

Auston loves eating out and getting eaten out. They’ve fought on more than one occasion about who gets to get eaten out that night. The feeling of Mitch breaking him down with just his tongue is always to die for. But feeling huge over Mitch, hands covering his ass, pulling apart, licking over his tiny whole is unlike anything else. He loves treating his baby.

-

“Matts...” Mitch says into the pillow he’s holding as he bends down, ass up in the air for Auston. “Fuck, baby.”

Auston pulls his tongue out to go flat against Mitch's hole before driving his head further in, licking quicker back and forth. He’s lapping hard while sucking the live daylights out of this boy’s asshole. He doesn’t miss Mitch’s strained moan into his pillow. Auston drags his tongue down to Mitch’s perineum, rubbing his middle finger around and around Mitch’s rim as Mitch sucks in a breath. Auston makes his way down and relaxes, sucking on Mitch’s balls as he pushes roughly into Mitch’s hole, just the first knuckle. There’s spit but no lube and Mitch is tight tight tight. Though by the cry Mitch makes, this time it’s Auston’s turn to know it was all worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know whatcha think! see you at the next letter :)


	16. P: Pace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> auston, do you like fast sex or slow sex?
> 
> auston: yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to another installment of 'auston being a brat and getting what he wants but also being really soft'
> 
> i kinda really like this one! 2 different scenes & i hope you enjoy 'em!

**P = Pace** _ (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.) _

Both. Well, he’s rougher, why go slow when you can go fast? At least that’s what he used to think. Once Auston realized how amazing different types of sex can be, he broadened his horizons. Yeah he loves the desperate, hungry, rough fuck after a really good game (or a really bad one) or when he just snaps and goes full dom. He’s like, a lot. On other days he’s rough but not too fast, or fast but not too rough. Those probably take up about 80% of his time in bed. But sometimes it’s soft and slow and there’s just so much. Everything feels closer, he feels so much more when he has time to focus on the sensations he’s feeling. He loves feeling that unique connection that you just can’t get from anything else. Powering down after high stakes, so much physical activity, so much pressure and work all day until he can get home and just feel. _Feel_. Feel himself moving with Mitch. Feel himself connecting with him like it’s a kind of therapy. It doesn’t always have to be that deep too. Sex is just fun, it can be fun in a thousand ways and not all of them have to be kinky. Getting off together, happy, no stress, no desperation, it’s nice.   


Although he’s definitely drawn to fast rough sex, no sex is bad sex with Mitch. If he’s not in that alpha mood and just wants good sex, that’s fine too. He loves Mitch and his body and doesn’t need to be rough, because it feels so good to go slow anyway. A lot of the time it’s not even about the sex. It’s not really about getting off. Sex is just such an intimate thing that on those nights where he’s emo about whatever, having nice soft sex is just a good feeling, beyond the orgasm part.

Of course, he’s also horny as fuck most of the time, his brain moves too fast to focus on how fast or slow he should go. He’s Auston Matthews. Have you seen him? That boy was made to fuck and fuck well. Oh, and maybe play hockey, I guess.

-

“Fuck!” Mitch screams as he’s startled, swept off his feet on his way to the kitchen. He just got out of bed, ready to get some breakfast... that was until he heard the footsteps following behind him from Auston’s bedroom, and was then promptly thrown over Auston’s shoulder. Auston wraps his arms around Mitch’s bare thighs and lets Mitch’s torso hang over his back, ignoring Mitch’s protests and questions. Apparently that’s just what you get for wearing only really tight short shorts around your boyfriend, especially when your boyfriend is Auston Matthews.

Auston flips Mitch back over his shoulder, throwing him down on the bed before climbing on top of him, straddling Mitch hungrily.

“Babe! I was just about to make-“ Mitch tries to reason.

“Shut the fuck up,” Auston plants a hard kiss on Mitch’s lips, “and let me fuck you,” he growls, “You don’t get to get out of bed wearing _those_ and walk around like _that_ without letting me hit it first.” He’s already forcibly flipping Mitch over onto his front.

“Aus-“ Mitch moans, secretly grateful to let Auston manhandle him.

Auston doesn’t take his time. He’s frustrated. These stupid shorts are covering what he needs to get to, and he just snaps. He reaches for the fabric stretched tight over Mitch’s ass, right in the centre of the garment, and grips it tight in two fists. He pulls, lifting Mitch’s pelvis up off the bed for just a second before ripping the skimpy material apart, causing him to fall back to the mattress, ass exposed.

Mitch screams, of course he does. ‘ _my shorts..._ ‘ he thinks at first, but soon he can’t think about anything except the shock of saliva spit straight at his rim and Auston’s middle finger pushing roughly into him.

“ _Oh!_ No baby, fuck!” Mitch yelps, reaching back to hold Auston’s wrist still. Auston catches his hand before he gets there.

“If it hurts, get me some lube, sweetheart. C’mon,” Auston says, holding his non-occupied hand out for Mitch.

Mitch whimpers and reaches under his pillow for the lube he was too lazy to put away last night. He flips the cap and blindly squirts some behind him for Auston to catch on his forefingers. Before Mitch has even hid the lube back under their bedspread, he’s being stretched on two fingers. Then three. Then fucked with them.

“You wanna take another, baby?” Auston smirks, pressing his chest along Mitch’s back.

“Auston...”

“Speak up, sweetheart.”

“Yes, Auston. Please, more,” Mitch cries into the pillows.

“Good boy,” he whispers as he slides his pinky finger in along the others, eliciting a beautiful whine from Mitch.

After barely a minute of riding Auston’s hand, Mitch is suddenly deprived of the feeling and is being pulled to the foot of the bed by his ankles. He yelps as Auston forcibly moves him, making Mitch’s legs hang off the end of the bed, toes barely touching the floor as the rest of his body is bent over the mattress, ass in the air. Auston tears the rest of the ripped fabric from Mitch’s body, leaving him completely bare.

Auston doesn’t give him any warning, nor does he make Mitch count them. He hastily lays five hard smacks to Mitch’s ass one after another. He doesn’t give Mitch time between them, each time Auston’s palm connects with his ass, Mitch just extends his whimper. Auston takes a break to look at Mitch as the handprints start to appear.

“Sorry, baby. I just had to,” Auston grunts unapologetically. He smooths his hand over Mitch’s soft red skin before pulling back and hitting his thighs with the same force. He hears Mitch yell and quickly watches his legs turn pink too. Then he lays two more on Mitch’s ass, harder than any others he’s given out this morning. The slap echoes through the room as his hand strikes Mitch again.

Before Mitch has time to pipe up beyond his constant incoherent moans, Auston drops to his knees and spreads Mitch apart. He licks one stripe from Mitch’s balls to the small of his back, murmuring “So fucking good, babe.”

He stands back up to admire his boyfriend all red and bent over for him “Jesus fuck, I love it.” He bends over, holding Mitch by the jaw and turning his head to the side to steal a kiss from his lips. After, he starts flipping Mitch back over, pulling his hips flush to his own.

“Yeah, you do,” Mitch giggles, biting his lip but gasping just as fast, feeling Auston split him open, pushing in.

“ _Oh, Mitchy_ ,” he moans, speeding up without hesitation. He hauls Mitch’s thighs into his grasp, holding each to one hip bone with arms wrapped around them, giving him the leverage to tilt Mitch’s pelvis up and pound deeper.

Mitch is quickly panting, staring up at the ceiling with his mouth hung open and hair in his face. He’s going “Auston, Auston, Auston!” with each time his body is slammed further into the mattress, letting a ‘ _daddy_ ’ slip out when he can’t control his mouth.

Auston really picks it up, thrusting in and out with no regard. He bends over Mitch, going as hard and fast and desperate as he can. He’s coming in mere minutes. Auston thinks about his balls slapping against Mitch’s tender flesh with each pass, and almost feels like apologizing, but soon the only words spilling out of his mouth are “Fuck, baby, I’m-“ and he shamelessly spills into Mitch. As soon as he’s done he reaches down and barely strokes Mitch twice before he’s coming in Auston’s hand, making the most gorgeous sound Auston has heard in a while.

Auston begrudgingly pulls out and lets Mitch get up from underneath him to go find a new pair of shorts to wear.

“Thanks for letting me...”

“Use my ass as a fucktoy and blow off in 30 seconds at eight o’clock in the morning?” Mitch finishes his sentence for him.

“Don’t say it like- well, yeah,” Auston laughs, still catching his breath, face down in the sheets.

“It’s okay, babe,” he walks over, leaning down to kiss behind Auston’s ear and let his lips linger “I like it.”

Auston turns to catch his mouth in a kiss, feeling sorry as he realizes he did none of that while fucking Mitch earlier. He frowns as Mitch walks away and pulls his new shorts up his legs. The view is nice though. Mitch having to jump over and over again once he’s got them past his thighs, struggling to get the waistband up further. Auston marvels from the bed, watching Mitch try to fit his ass into blush pink shorts that match the current colour of his cheeks.

“You’ve got a nice ass, Marner,” Auston praises, smiling to himself and rolling back over.

“I know,” Mitch winks, walking off to the kitchen to make the coffee he was trying to make before this all happened. And after that, Auston’s ought to need some.

-

“Hmmm,” Auston moans into Mitch’s lips. They’re cuddling on the couch with a movie long forgotten in the background. Lying down, facing each other, having the best makeout they’ve had in a long time. Auston has one arm under Mitch’s neck, splaying a hand out on Mitch’s back and holding him close. His other arm is gently holding Mitch’s waist. He’s not using it to move Mitch’s hips against his like he usually would. They’re not fucking, just kissing.

Mitch has his hands on Auston’s pecs, trapped between their bodies. They let the time tick away, never picking up speed, just having fun, focusing on each other’s lips, experimenting, laughing. There’s a point where Auston moves the hand previously on Mitch’s hip to hold Mitch’s hand in between them, and it’s the best feeling he’s had in a long time.

“Matty, I’m so proud of you, I don’t say it enough,” Mitch mumbles into Auston’s cupid’s bow. Moving the hand that isn’t intertwined with Auston’s to cup his face, rubbing at his stubble with his thumb, continuing to kiss his plush lips. “It’s true, everyone is right, you’re so crazy talented, Aus.”

“I love you so much, baby,” is all Auston can manage to say back in between kisses. Mitch doesn’t have to say it back because there’s no doubt in Auston’s mind that he does too, he can feel it through Mitch right now.

Mitch presses a soft kiss to his cheek, then his nose, then the corner of his eye, by his ear, and then the hinge of his jaw. Settling there with a smile. Auston holds his hand a little tighter, a sign he really likes what Mitch is doing to him. So Mitch continues. He softly kisses Auston’s neck, trailing down to his Adam’s apple and then his clavicle. Leaving these light kisses everywhere. Auston moans.

“Oh, yeah, babe,” Mitch hums back, burying his face in Auston’s neck.

They stay there for a while. Auston rubbing up and down Mitch’s back, resting his chin on Mitch’s head. Mitch just breathes cool breaths into Auston’s neck and holds his hand closer.

“Let me take care of you, sweetheart,” Auston whispers, lowering himself to kiss Mitch’s forehead. “Would you like that, baby?”

“Mhm,” Mitch smiles back, reverberations from his hum warming Auston’s body.

He goes slow with Mitch, kissing and playing with the boy’s hair as he preps him. Then eventually he pushes in, listening to Mitch let out a long breath. He moves slow enough to maintain the lazy lovey haze they’re in, but fast enough to have Mitch whimpering.

“I love you, I love you, I love you,” Auston finds himself muttering with every push in and out. Mitch giggles and kisses the sounds out of Auston’s mouth.

Mitch in return talks about how good he feels and slowly draws Auston to climax, hiding his head in Mitch’s neck like Mitch had done to him earlier. When it’s Mitch’s turn to be breathless and start gripping Auston’s shoulders harder, Auston knows. Reaching down and holding Mitch at the base, dragging up and down, gentle but squeezing tighter with each pass, smearing the precome over Mitch’s head while he whimpers “ _Aus... Aus,_ ” under his breath.

“Let me see you, gorgeous,” Auston charms him softly, lifting Mitch’s head up with a finger under his chin. He’s stroking Mitch to perfection and watching him, kissing him through it. He feels like this must be the definition of bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know whatcha think! see ya at the next letter :)


	17. Q: Quickie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's always a good time for sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really love the concept of the scene in this one, i know i could have gone with the obvious sex at the acc (i will not call it the scotiabank) in like a storage closet or something but i thought this was fun, and it's more of bratty auston

**Q = Quickie** _(Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)_

He loves them. Not always more than proper sex. But he’s a big fan of quickies. He’s mostly professional at the arena, he has to be, but arriving early on game days, when there’s barely anyone in the players’ quarters, that lets them have a bit of - _safe_ \- fun. He pulls Mitch under the stairwell where the cameras can’t see. He smacks Mitch’s ass on their way to find an empty media room or storage closet. It’s a fun rush, but could end pretty badly if they’re not careful.

Outside the rink, he and Mitch are experts at sex in washroom stalls, sneaking away during ‘team bonding’ sessions at a restaurant or club.

Most quickies happen at home for them. Getting something in right before leaving for practice. Blowing off steam in the middle of the day. Quick impulses after a game that can’t turn into anything more due to exhaustion. Midday hormones prompting a satisfying flash session that has no need to extend further. He loves sex in all forms, and sometimes a quick fuck is exactly what he needs.

-

“ _Off, off, off off, off, offoffoff, off_ ,” Auston repeats mindlessly, desperately trying to undo the zipper of Mitch’s jeans. He gets on top Mitch where he was sitting on the couch, patiently waiting for his parents to arrive for dinner. Auston had come barreling down the stairs already ridding himself of his belt and leaving it on the floor as he ran to Mitch.

Mitch dropped his phone as Auston jumped on him, straddling him.

“Aus, Auston, my parents are going to be here any minute,” he tries to sound authoritative, he tries to shut Auston down, but it’s clear he won’t be able to. He can’t complain though either. Mitch does his best to keep his hands off Auston, not encouraging him more. But by the time Auston’s got Mitch’s pants down and a hand in his boxers, it’s hard to hold back.

Mitch gives in and puts his arms over Auston’s shoulders, leaning his head back into the couch as Auston starts nipping at his neck. Mitch can’t stop the moan that slips out of his mouth.

“I don’t think-“ Auston takes his hands off his boyfriend temporarily to tug his own pants down, underwear coming with them, “-that I can survive a night with your parents if I don’t get my dick in you right now.”

“Hey!” Mitch is kind of offended, but he’s laughing. “What’s wrong with my par- _ohh, Aus_ , babe, stop, it..” Mitch gasps as Auston gets a hand back on Mitch’s hardening cock.

“Get up,” Auston snarls.

“What?”

“I said get up!” he orders, swapping to take Mitch’s place on the couch before pulling Mitch down on top of him, straddling Auston this time.

“Baby, we can’t,” Mitch reasons as Auston reaches behind him to find a bottle of lube stashed underneath the cushion they’re sitting on. “I’m gonna come all over your shirt and I really don’t want my parents seeing you like that.”

Auston takes a moment to listen to him. “Fine,” he says, taking a hold of Mitch around his rib cage and throwing him down so he’s lying on his back across the couch. Mitch yelps for a second and goes to cross his legs so Auston doesn’t get any ideas. But instead, Auston grips Mitch’s thighs much harder than he has to and forces them apart, leaning down and taking Mitch’s cock into his mouth.

“Matts!” Mitch moans, closing his eyes and threading his hands into Auston hair, getting them all sticky with hair gel.

Mitch is for once thankful he convinced Auston not to fuck him. As much as he would love that, this is a much more time efficient and clean option.

Auston still puts the lube to use though, shoving two slick digits into Mitch at once. He moans around Mitch’s base, the tip of his nose brushing his soft curls. He listens for Mitch’s response too, which is just as lovely as he thought it’d be.

Mitch’s phone buzzes from where it is on the floor and Mitch turns his head to check it.

**_iMessage_ **

_Mom❤️❤️: Just parking now_

“Baby, hurry- hurry up, please,” Mitch whines. As soon as he does, Auston pulls his head back and sucks harder, adding a third finger simultaneously. “ _Ahh,_ ” Mitch whimpers, pushing Auston’s head back down, causing him to gag, but holding him there as he feels himself getting rapidly close with the new sensations.

“Aus-“ he tries to give a bit of a warning. He grinds his hips up into Auston’s face as he releases straight down Auston’s throat, feeling him swallow instantaneously. “Aus, Aus..” he moans.

As soon as Auston’s got every last drop of him down, he hastily pulls off and gets Mitch’s pants back up. He wipes his fingers on his bare thigh and stashes the lube back under the cushion while flipping onto his back so Mitch can return the favour. He’s been hard the longest, he’s not going to last.

Mitch gulps as he sees Auston’s cock. The head’s dripping, red - practically purple - almost visibly throbbing, it looks painful. Auston did a good job of not coming on the couch though, Mitch will definitely give him that. He doesn’t think this will take long.

He swallows down once more, readying his mouth to get on Auston. He plants his hands over Auston’s stomach, immediately being held by each of Auston’s as well. Auston squeezes his hands tight as Mitch lowers himself and hollows his cheeks. Auston feels himself hitting Mitch’s uvula for a second before going deeper. Auston writhes against the couch, grunting as he feels Mitch pull off a little and tongue at the head, dipping into his slit.

“Fuck, baby,” Auston moans, voice low and gravely. He rearranges their hands so their fingers are laced between each other’s and Mitch goes with it. He swirls his tongue around Auston’s tip once more, then plunging back down, breathing in through his nose.

There’s a knock at the door. It scares Mitch so much he gags and pulls off, yelling “One second!” towards the front hall.

“You better fucking come right now, Matthews. 10 seconds and I’m getting up and opening that door,” Mitch threatens as he gets his boyfriend’s cock into his mouth once again. It happens just in time for Auston to let go of Mitch's fingers and slap a hand over his own mouth, letting out a muffled cry. He closes his eyes and finally reaches his orgasm, promptly cleaned up by Mitch.

“Fuck,” Auston says under his breath, practically falling off the couch as he tries to get up and re-zip his pants at the same time. He fumbles to the door with Mitch, straightening themselves out as they go.

“Am I okay?” Mitch asks, a little panicked, whispering as they approach the door.

“Wait,” Auston says, wiping away some come from the side of Mitch’s mouth and sucking it off his fingers.

“Thanks,” Mitch whispers back, finally turning the handle and putting on a smile.

“Hello!” Bonnie says happily, going straight to wrap her arms around her son as Auston shakes Paul’s hand. “Oh, lovely to see you, Auston,” she smiles, moving on to hug Auston while Mitch greets his dad.

Mitch steps back to let his parents in “Thanks for coming, uh-“ Auston stifles a laugh, “come on in,” he finishes.

The evening goes well. Auston is not irritable at all, thanks to their “pre-dinner activities.” And I think everyone is thankful that no one addresses the belt lying on the living room floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> really hope you liked it! see ya at the next letter :)


	18. R: Risk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some risks are just worth it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is seriously the closest to a crack fic i've ever written but just... suspend your disbelief a little bit... it's not like anything from this whole thing would like... happen irl anyway. anyway, i think this is really funny. but seriously, auston is not afraid to be a risk taker if it means he gets off really well

**R = Risk** _(Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)_

He’s game to take some risks. He doesn’t always really think about them as risks or experiments though. If he feels there's something he wants to do, he’ll just do it, as long as he thinks it's even a bit likely to go well. Adding something new to sex is something he loves. If there’s a way he could make it better? Why not do it? So when he’s feeling up for it, he’ll try out new things, new moves, new lines. And yeah, some of it is hit or miss, but sometimes he strikes gold.

A lot of the time it’s not even necessarily about making his sex life better overall, but rather there’s something he wants to try, only for that night, and he’ll go for it. He loves new positions. There are literally endless combinations of how him and Mitch could move with each other, and finding a new fun position with an angle sent from the gods, it’s perfect. He loves touching or being touched places he’s usually not, seeing what parts of him are more sensitive than he realized. He loves saying new things, letting his mind flow and come up with new names for Mitch which just seem to fit. Or using a new tactic in his dirty talking.

He loves getting it back too. When he’s trying something new with Mitch and Mitch’s impulses lead him to a different headspace, a different objective, different motive, he loves it. The thought of Mitch wanting him so bad that he’s willing to take risks to get relief, it’s a nice feeling.

Them doing it together is the best though. Auston’s finding a new way to bend Mitch over and kiss his soft spots when Mitch can’t keep his mouth to himself, spitting out something, a concept, or move, or name they’ve never used before. There’s this moment of fire between them as they assess whether this is something they’re going to continue with, silent communication. It usually ends in something very, very hot, which they should probably address later.

Even if semi-public sex, or mildly dangerous sex, or potentially regretful sex is not something him and Mitch 'should' do, sometimes it's worth it. If they're horny while out with the guys, they can find a way to get it done. If he wants to blow Mitch while he's on the phone with Dylan, they can make it work. If they feel like fucking right before a press conference, they can fit it in somehow.

It’s not always that heat of the moment stuff either. Sometimes is as simple as letting Auston bottom, or as foreign as exploring something completely uncharted. Sometimes they’ll send articles or videos or photos of positions, kinks, lingerie, toys, concepts they want to try with each other. Or on the couch Auston will ask Mitch if he’s up for something new tonight, this thing he’s always wanted to try. Usually Mitch says yes, sometimes it takes a little kissing to get him to admit that he wants it too.

-

“You want me to do _what?_ ” Auston asks, looking up from his cereal.

“I want you to fuck me on the ice,” Mitch repeats, kissing Auston’s temple as he walks by, cleaning up around the kitchen like he didn’t just ask something outrageous of his boyfriend.

Auston takes a moment to make sure he heard Mitch right again. He can’t deny he’s _thought_ about it. Maybe never planned or expected to do it, but he sometimes likes to think about the concept while touching himself, occasionally it comes up in his dreams too. But he’s never looked too much into it because... well it seems completely unattainable. He doesn’t even know when or where or how the fuck it would work. Still, the thought of sex at your workplace is fun, it feels naughty, but it’s a whole lot more complicated when your workplace is a solid sheet of ice surrounded by thousands of stands. He’s thinking so hard he kinda forgets to breathe, and chokes on his Frosted Flakes. Mitch laughs at him.

“How would that even...?” Auston starts.

Mitch comes around the island again and stands behind Auston. He wraps his arms around Auston’s middle and rests his head on Auston’s shoulder, holding tight and leaning into him.

“Do you trust me?” he asks, turning his head to steal a kiss from Auston’s lips before he responds. Auston seems more eager to keep kissing than voicing his opinion though. After Mitch pulls away with a smile, he pecks Auston slowly once more, then letting him speak.

Auston sighs, “Yes, I trust you,” he turns back and shovels another spoonful of cereal into his mouth, Mitch still clinging to him, “don’t make me regret saying that, Marns,” laughs Auston

“I promise,” Mitch giggles, squeezing Auston tight for a second before letting him go.

It’s a week later when they’re at the practice rink with the guys. They had a fun practice, nothing too intense. They’ve been doing well. Not badly enough to warrant more hard training to get back up the rankings. But not amazingly enough to enforce more hard training to keep up the high stakes streak. The boys had fun.

“Anyone up for Apache?” Willy asks the locker room, referring to a kickass burger place just a few minutes drive north of the Performance Centre. He gets a chorus of 'yes's back, some guys saying they have to go and see the family instead, (see: JT & Spezza).

“Tony, Mitch, you comin’?” Rielly inquires, one of the last ones out of the locker room.

“Sure, that’s-“

“Nah, I think we’re just going to pack up here and spend the day at home,” Mitch interrupts him, waving Morgan off.

“If _'_ spending the day at home' is a new code for sex I don’t even want to hear anything more. Have fun, guys,” Mo laughs, closing the door behind him

As soon as the door closes and they have the room to themselves, Auston advances on Mitch, cornering him against the bench, taking him at the hips.

“What was that about? You wanna go home and _spend the day with me_ instead of going out with the guys?” Auston teases, lips brushing Mitch’s as he talks.

“No,” Mitch laughs, reaching up to cup Auston’s face in his hands, “that was not my plan,” finally kissing Auston.

“So no sex?” Auston pouts as he pulls away.

“Oh, we’re having sex Auston,” Mitch giggles, turning around and shoving some things into his bag.

“What do you m-“

“I suggest you put your skates back on, babe. Booked us the rink, nobody’ll catch us, don’t worry,” Mitch winks.

Auston doesn’t really know what to say. He doesn’t think he could say anything even if he did. He has so many questions, but follows Mitch’s orders. They’re both back in hoodies and sweats, Auston throws a hat on backwards, excitedly following Mitch to the door.

“Grab my duffle, Aus,” Mitch says, jogging out of the room on his blades. By the time Auston gets on the ice, duffle bag over his shoulder, Mitch is skating in little circles around the rink, whistling to himself.

Auston glides over to him, picking Mitch up off the ice just a little, kissing him and spinning with the momentum of his skating.

“We should be figure skaters,” Mitch says after, mumbling into their kiss.

“Yeah, right,” Auston scoffs while kissing back, slowly letting the duffle bag slip down his arm.

They play around on the ice for a while, eventually finding their way to the blue line and standing there kissing like they have all the time in the world.

“Where d’you wanna...?” Auston asks, getting his hands comfortable on Mitch’s ass. His question trails off as he kisses down Mitch’s neck, at least what his hoodie will expose of it.

Mitch just drags Auston down to the ice with him, keeping their hands and lips on each other, only kneeling this time, wet patches forming at the knee of their pants. Mitch pulls Auston in closer, drawing a moan from Auston’s mouth.

Before giving Auston the chance to deepen the kiss, Mitch pulls away to reach for his bag. Auston continues to kiss Mitch all over, wherever he can reach.

“You're right, this is so hot, baby,” Auston whispers into Mitch’s jaw, sucking on a spot just under the hinge.

“Aus...” Mitch moans back, haphazardly shoving a packet of lube from his pocket into Auston’s hands. He lays down against his duffle, cushioning his back. Auston leans over him, running a hand through his hair before holding either side of Mitch’s face.

“So you’re telling me that you get to lie down on that and I have to kneel on the cold hard ice?” Auston asks.

“Auston, you will break like 4 of my vertebrae and push me sliding into the o-zone if my back is against the ice.”

Auston does his best to hold back an o-zone joke. Instead he kneels up again and gets to work on Mitch’s sweats, fumbling a little as his fingers are already starting to get a bit chilly. Mitch pulls his pants down to just above his knees. The first thing Auston notices is that Mitch has gone commando, it’s kinda hard to miss. He shakes his head smiling and goes for the packet of lube he has in his right hand.

“Don’t-!” Mitch starts, reaching up for Auston, “You can just- you can go ahead.” Mitch blushes.

Auston does nothing but pull his sweats and boxers down too. The lube is so so cold on his hands and especially on his dick, but he’s sure he’s gonna feel a billion times warmer in Mitch.

He leans down, arms resting on either side of Mitch’s head on the bag.

“You sure we're doing this, babe?” Auston asks, not that there’s really any going back now.

“Auston Matthews,” Mitch leans up just a tiny bit to capture Auston’s lips and bring them down to his level. He runs his hands up and down Auston’s arms to warm them as he slips his tongue into Auston’s mouth. “I want you to fuck me-“ interrupted by another kiss, “right here-“ another, “right now-“ and another, “please, baby, I need it. Want it so much, Aus,” Mitch whines, feeling Auston’s freezing head prod at his prepped hole.

“You’ve thought about this a lot, huh?” Auston teases, pushing in.

“ _Yes!_ ” Mitch moans, not sure if it’s in response to Auston’s question or to the long awaited contact or to both. Whatever it is, it’s music to Auston’s ears.

Auston slides home, bottoming out in Mitch and pressing their bodies as close together as he can, keeping each other warm as Auston grinds into a very sensitive and responsive Mitch. His whines bounce off the walls of the arena and echo loudly through the whole rink. His ' _Auston, Auston, oh god, Auston,'_ gets so amplified he almost feels like he just gave them away to whoever else is still in the building.

It doesn’t matter though. They’ve got the ice for a full hour and they’re not going to waste it.

Mitch is just as soft and warm as Auston thought he would be. Auston keeps their mouths practically glued together since the saliva on their wet lips starts to freeze the second they pull away. He dirty talks into Mitch’s mouth, playing out some of the fantasies he’s had about this too.

“I dunno how you got me to do this, baby, but- _oh, oh fuck_ , babes, it’s so good,” Auston whines as he tries his best to let Mitch come first, holding off as well as he can. He moans as Mitch digs the heel of his skates into Auston’s thigh just a tiny bit. Just enough to pleasure him with the pain. “Mitch.... Mitch..”

“Could- fuck, could you imagine if Kyle walked in? Found us like this? What- what would you do?” Mitch teased, sucking Auston bottom lip between his teeth before letting him answer.

“Oh, honey,” Auston whispers, “I don’t think I’d be able to stop,” he holds Mitch’s hips still, stable, not letting Mitch move as he pushes in and out of him with vigour. “You have the best ideas,”

“I- yeah, I do,” Mitch stutters, whining. He digs his fingers into Auston biceps as they both approach release.

Usually it’s Mitch with bruised knees, but Auston will be stuck with those for a while. It was cold, but so so so much more hot. Definitely one to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts??? see ya at the next letter :)


	19. S: Stamina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who would win, the endurance of a professional athlete or the exhaustion of non-stop sex with another professional athlete?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk i just have a soft spot for this chapter. short & sweet. makes me smile. nice to see their domestic nature and acknowledge the fact that even auston matthews can't put out forever. also mitch being a little shit is always a+ content.

**S = Stamina** _ (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…) _

He can definitely go for a while, but not too long. Especially including the refractory periods, sex takes a long time and is a lot of work and this boy needs to sleep. But pretty much, as long as his dick will let him, he’s up for it.

One thing’s for sure, having sex with the ball of energy that is Mitch Marner always keeps him on his toes.

-

“Mitch... I- I can’t go again..” Auston pants. He’s lying down, absolutely fucked out, with his eager boyfriend on his chest.

“Please, babe,” Mitch whines, showering Auston with kisses, long and hard and so good.

“No, sweetie... please, I’m tired,” he looks so exhausted, but Mitch is still angling for it. Auston meets Mitch’s eyes, he studies the grin on Mitch’s face while raising an eyebrow at him, “you’re not gonna get it back up,” he laughs.

“Yes, I will-“

“ _No-_ “

“I will. Try me, Matthews,”

“Mitch?” Auston whines out of annoyance, “I love you, baby. But, please. Papi’s tired, okay?” He’s holding Mitch loosely to him, eyes slowly closing.

“Tonight can we-?”

“Yes, honey - tonight, ‘n you don’t have to sleep right now but _please_ at least let me,” Auston’s already falling asleep. As an answer, Mitch just snuggles into his side, giving in. He realizes what Auston means, he is actually sleepy. Boyfriend knows best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! see ya at the next letter :)


	20. T: Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *insert a joke about auston being childish and liking toys*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jeez this one got really long and messy. like it's really 15% of the whole alphabet. but i remember having some fun writing of this so i hope you enjoy! 
> 
> (i seriously edited this whole thing and then lost all my progress and had to do it again, oops, please excuse any mistakes)

**T = Toy** _(Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)_

Auston is definitely not a stranger to toys. He loves to, y’know, do all the work using only his truly, but, toys are also the shit. Nothing turns him on like finding Mitch with a plug, the thought of him just, functioning like that, with that, it’s hot. He loves to play with anything that has anything to do with Mitch’s ass. Despite being vaguely possessive, sitting back and watching Mitch ride or fuck himself with _anything_ is a sight made for Auston. He has a real affinity to vibrators (who doesn’t) and the effect it has on both him and Mitch. It’s just a sensation you can’t achieve with anything else. He’ll do anything to make his Mitchy happy, and come, I suppose, that’s a big part of it. Dominating Mitch, using a spreader bar on him, making him take more and more, falling apart before Auston even touches him, just watching, it’s amazing.

He loves anything that overstimulates. Fuck. It’s always so good. Vibrating rings that clasp around the head, or sit secure at the base. Wands, separators, bullets. God, yes, bullets. He loves them. A million purposes in one. He loves it anywhere; in his ass, against his cock, pressed to his nipples. So good for edging. He loves using it on Mitch the most though, dragging it over his body, pressing to his inner thighs, perineum, v-lines, watch Mitch get all fucked up before finally holding it hard against his frenulum, not letting up, watching him squirm and grab for Auston. He loves fucking Mitch while doing this, grinding into him while pressing the bullet flat across Mitch’s frenulum, dragging up and down his cock.

One thing Auston loves to use bullets for is sliding them along his cock and into Mitch while he fucks him. Just a tiny bit more of a stretch to fit both in, but it’s so goddamn good. Mitch gets this heightened feel of pulsing penetration while Auston’s cock is stimulated the whole time as well. For the days where Mitch really needs it though, he gets Auston to slide a more proper vibrator in along with him. With enough prep, it’s heaven for him. For both of them.

They both don’t mind a bit of pain in the name of pleasure. Auston is full on fascinated by what touching Mitch’s nipples does to him, he can’t resist but play with them at every given opportunity. He has a whole collection of toys for this, for when he needs more than to do it himself, to be able to sit back and see Mitch’s nipples red and hard under clamps. Clothespin clamps, circle clamps, magnet clamps. Suckers, pumps, vibrating ones, ones with collars, he loves them all. Mitch does too, he doesn’t mind using them on Auston either.

Because I love these two with toys so much, I’m gonna have to give a few short (edit: not so short) examples.

-

Anywhere, anytime, Auston is always down to control Mitch’s vibrator. He loves to do it discreetly, from his phone, while Mitch is streaming, at team dinners, during media, really whenever. They don’t always have the chance to do it, but when they do, it’s hard to forget.

A few of the boys are gathered in a booth at Tilted Kilt, a pub by the ACC. It’s getting later and Mo and Kerfoot are discussing something that definitely doesn’t matter, so Auston pulls out his phone. To be honest, he was planning on just scrolling through Instagram until the bill came, but the app catches his eye. He looks across at Mitch who is resting his head in his hands, reading the dessert menu over and over out of boredom. He looks so sweet. He watches Mitch just long enough for him to realize and catch Auston’s eye, smiling across the table. Auston smiles back, but cautiously thumbs over the app, not doing anything yet, but. Close.

Auston glances down and then back up, watching Mitch’s cute face go tense when he decides to turn it on, just a bit. Auston smirks at him and goes back to his phone, actually opening Instagram this time.

_‘bitch’_

_‘aus’_

_‘get ovevr here’_

_‘over’_

Mitch texts, Auston lets himself press the notification.

_‘what’s up baby’_ he replies coyly.

_‘u know what’s up’_

_‘are u gonna come over here or am i gonna meet u in the washroom ?”_

_‘okay slow down ya dumbo i’ll come ovevr’_

_‘fuck u’_

Auston laughs. He gets up and awkwardly shuffles over JT to slide in next to Mitch, putting an arm around his shoulders. They stay there for a second before Mitch turns his head into Auston’s neck and makes the most muffled complaint.

“What?” Auston asks, rubbing Mitch’s shoulder.

Mitch leans his head in the crook of Auston’s neck, “Can we go home soon?” Mitch says with a tone equivalent to his puppy dog eyes.

“Mhmm,” Auston hums, getting his phone out of his pocket and holding it down in his lap, as if he’s hiding a calculator during a test. He goes “Pssst, Mitchy, look,” and opens the app again. Mitch lets a tiny whine out of his throat on accident once he processes Auston’s plan.

“Please, no, baby... don’t. C’mon,” Mitch whispers, but he’s started being unable to sit still, he’s pushing impossibly closer to Auston, blush filling his cheeks. Auston knows what this means, knows he’s weak, he wants it, thinks it’s so hot that he tries to keep a shred of dignity by claiming it’s not his only desire right now.

“ _Shhh shh shhhh_ ,” Auston hushes. He rubs circles into Mitch’s shoulder with one hand, grabbing Mitch’s with the other. He cups against the back of Mitch’s hand, pushing Mitch’s palm down towards his lap. He presses down on Mitch’s thumb with his own, guiding Mitch to touch his screen. Mitch whimpers from beside him, but soon Auston’s guiding his finger to the slider, pressing down on Mitch’s thumb again and moving it along a few paces for him, not too much.

Mitch immediately pulls in a tight breath and takes his hand out from under Auston’s. He’s grabbing onto Auston’s thigh for relief as Auston rubs up and down his back. They’re going to have fun tonight.

-

Auston’s always been... curious about Mitch’s toys. There’s this one time when he makes the mistake of trying to use one on himself alone. Some way or another he fucks it up, can’t find the off button behind him and panics for a second. Like fuck that’s not a good situation to be in. He thinks for a second about how embarrassing this is, he doesn’t want to call in Mitch to help. But on the other hand, he’s been a doof around Mitch since the moment they met, so the time for being embarrassed by anything in front of him is long gone.

“Mitchy!” He yells down the hall, “Babes! Come here please!” Auston shouts, his voice sounds completely normal but he almost wishes it didn’t. He wished that he sounded at least a little wrecked so Mitch wouldn’t be as surprised to walk in on... this.

“Yeah?” Mitch says leaning against the door frame. Auston’s tucked up in bed, comforter pulled under his chin. Mitch is a little confused and glances around to see his black box open and rifled through. ‘Auston, really?’ he thinks.

“I may,” Auston shifts uncomfortably, refusing to leave his safe house of blanket. “I may, have, a problem.”

And of course, Mitch being a vibrator connoisseur and the best boyfriend ever, he helps Auston without asking any questions. But he’s not surprised when Auston asks if Mitch could teach him how to “do that stuff” the right way again sometime.

-

They’re cuddling on the couch (probably watching a stupid dating show) when Auston suddenly decides his dick needs some action.

“Slow down there, big guy,” Mitch chuckles as Auston starts less so spooning him and more so grinding against his ass. He gives in though. Of course he does. He has to.

He pushes back onto Auston and holds his hands above his head, reaching back to card his fingers in Auston’s hair behind him. Auston’s now kissing his neck and rucking up Mitch’s shirt little by little. When he starts really sliding his hands up underneath it, he moans.

“No, Matts, wait-“ Mitch goes, but it’s a little too late for that. With his hands above his head he’s completely exposed and defenseless when Auston’s hands map out his chest. “ _Oh, fuck,_ ” Mitch moans as Auston’s fingers brush over his pecs, shifting the circle clamps he had in place.

“Mitch are you- Mitchell!” Auston scoffs, flipping them around so he’s leaning over Mitch’s body. “What did we say about this?”

Yeah, okay, Mitch fucked up, that’s on him.

“Don’t wear them around the house,” He mopes, like a little kid being told to repeat the rule he broke, which is not too far from the truth.

“Why?”

“Because it’s not good to wear them for that long,” Mitch mumbles. Auston pushes his shirt up and pins it at Mitch’s clavicle, huffing out a disappointed sigh. “But it is! Auston I swear it is, it’s _good_ , it’s _so_ good, they feel _so good!_ I just want them all the time,” he whines.

“Well they’re not good for your blood flow, y’kno-“

“Babe, I’m not gonna get nerve damage,”

“But you could! Marns, you really could. It’s not good to leave them on this long,” Auston says, unscrewing the four pins on each of them.

“No, please, don’t take them, just a bit longer,” Mitch cries, in a tone that half sounds like he’s begging and half sounds like he’s the biggest brat in the world. He’s making grabby hands for Auston as he pulls his hand away, the clamps inside of it.

“No.” Auston stares down at Mitch, he really is concerned about him, but he can’t deny it’s really hot, the idea of Mitch wanting them all the time. How many times has Mitch been wearing them around while Auston’s just oblivious? He loves that Mitch really likes the feeling, but keeping anything that cuts off circulation for that long isn’t going to do his perfectly delicate sensitivity any favours.

They’re both silent for a while. Just looking at each other like it’s a challenge.

“Aus, I-“

“Ah!

“No, ple-“

“Ah!”

“Baby, I ne-“

“Ah. Ah. Ah. No.”

“But-“

“No. No buts.”

“But!-“

“Mitchell, don’t you start with me.”

“Aus- I- But-“ He’s desperately reaching for Auston’s hands, which Auston’s holding far out of his reach.

“That’s it.” Auston sighs as he demounts Mitch and starts walking towards the bedroom.

“That’s what!?” Mitch hollers after him, getting up to follow Auston.

Auston turns to face him, “No more clamps.”

“Babe!”

“Not for a month.”

“Aus!-“

“I’ll make it two.”

Mitch shuts up.

“If you want them... come to me instead and I’ll sort you out, Mitchy,” Auston says, he’s turning back around and hopes Mitch didn’t catch his smirk.

Meanwhile. Mitch stands in the middle of the living room. His shirt is half off, only has one arm in, exposing his chest which, yeah, Auston was right about this one. He stands there stunned, unable to move. Just trying to process what Auston’s said, a blush travelling further down his body than he’d like to admit.

-

“Baby, guess what came in the mail today,” Auston smiles. They’re lying in bed together, not specifically doing anything. Not sleeping. Not fucking. There’s a Kings game on in the background, just to fill the silence, cuddling after a brutal early morning practice. It’s one of those rare days where Auston lets Mitch be the big spoon, or rather, he lets Mitch hold him while he rests his head on Mitch’s chest. It’s a nice change. Mitch has been fiddling with Auston’s hands. Lacing their fingers together, tracing his palm, trying to start thumb wars and bringing his knuckles up to his mouth to kiss, which was exactly what he was doing when Auston mentioned their delivery.

“What?” Mitch mumbles into Auston’s knuckles, softly kissing over every finger. To be honest he wasn’t paying too much attention to what Auston was saying, too engrossed in studying Auston’s fingerprints.

“Sweetie,” Auston started, dropping his hand away from Mitch’s, “are you even listening to me?”

Mitch pouted, “Of course I am,” they looked at each other for a while, Mitch picked up Auston’s hand once more, kissing the back before dropping it again. Auston raised an eyebrow at him.

“Okay, I am, I really am now, Aus.”

Auston laughs and cuddles closer to Mitch.

“The thing came.”

“The what?”

“The thing. Like the _thing_ thing.”

“No,” Mitch scoffs in disbelief, figuring out what Auston meant.

“Yes,” Auston giggles. “It came today.”

“And you didn’t tell me earlier?” Mitch gripes, smacking Auston’s arm.

Auston tips his head up for a kiss, “ _Surpri-ise_ ” he sings against Mitch’s lips, kissing his smile. “When d’you wanna get started?”

The only response given is Mitch flipping them over, straddling Auston and grinding down.

After dinner, which Mitch kept a plug in for, Auston approaches him in the kitchen, wrapping his arms around Mitch’s middle while he’s washing dishes (for once in his life). “You ready?” He hums into Mitch’s neck, swaying them back and forth and leaving a soft kiss.

Mitch could not drop a handful or forks faster if he tried. He spins around, hopping up into Auston’s arms which settle under his thighs. He nuzzles his head into the crook of Auston’s neck as he carries him to the bedroom.

By the time they make it to the bed, the atmosphere has gone from 0-100 real quick. Mitch is already whimpering without being touched and Auston’s moaning as he takes out Mitch’s plug before he even hits the mattress. They both start stripping haphazardly as Auston grabs the package from the bedside table. Ripped open while Mitch is still struggling to get Auston's jeans off.

Auston takes it out and for once it feels like everything’s slowed down. They both look at it, everything they wanted it to be. Mitch drops his jaw and can’t get any noise to come out while Auston moans at the idea of working this - just the biggest matte black dildo you’ve ever seen - into his boyfriend.

And just like that, time has suddenly gone back to normal, well, to the hasty pace it was at before. Mitch lies on his back and shoves three fingers in to keep himself stretched as soon as he’s completely rid of the plug. He doesn’t have lube yet but at least there’s some left over from when they worked the plug in earlier.

“Yes, baby, so good,” Auston groans, hopping off the bed to wash off his new obsession and grab some much needed lube on the way back.

By the time he returns, Mitch has four fingers deep inside of him and is desperately whining for Auston.

“I’m here, baby. I’m here,” Auston pants, crawling back onto the bed and over Mitch, dropping the toy beside them, lube in hand. “You look so beautiful,” he whispers, adding to Mitch’s fingers with his own. Mitch throws his head back, chest heaving up and down. The white gems in his nipple piercings glimmer from the light of the streetlamp outside the window.

“I want it, Auston, _please_ , I want it,” he cries. It’s not a well hidden secret that the two of them are harbouring a size kink, neither of them can wait to see this thing in Mitch.

Without saying a word Auston picks the toy back up. He looks down at Mitch as he licks the tip of it, swirling his tongue over the huge head. Auston moans around it, he can almost feel himself losing focus until he remembers this is meant for Mitch to use, not him.

Mitch’s head falls back again at the sight of Auston’s lips barely stretching around the glossy head. He’s so thankful when Auston pops it out of his mouth and slathers his hands with lube, liberally coating both the toy and smearing over his hole.

“How do you want this, baby?” Auston asks. He has no idea what Mitch is gonna say but he’ll sure as hell make it happen whatever it is.

“I - I dunno,” Mitch whines, throwing his head left to right on the pillow, still pumping in and out of himself.

Auston thinks for a second. “Here,” he says, leaning forward and giving Mitch a big smooch before shifting around so he’s behind Mitch, erection pressing into the small of Mitch’s back who’s sitting in the V of his legs. “Ready?” is all Auston can get out.

There’s a hum and a desperate nod from Mitch as he shifts and rises up on his knees, letting Auston position it under him. Auston leans forward to press a kiss to Mitch’s spine before whispering for him to start. His hands are steady around Mitch’s waist, guiding him.

As the tip first makes contact with Mitch’s hole he lets out a high gasp, screwing his eyes shut and leaving his jaw hung open before anything’s really even happened yet. He felt so loose a moment ago but just the tip pushing into him makes him feel so full.

“You’ve got it, baby. You’re good,” Auston whispers again, letting Mitch rest for a minute.

Mitch slowly rocks back and forth and back and forth, whining like a pornstar and gripping Auston’s thighs tight below him. After enough working, Mitch finally gets the whole head in, crying as he does so.

“So good, honey. You’re doing so well,” Auston smiles. He doesn’t dare push Mitch any further down yet.

“I- I can’t, s’too big, Aus, m'too tight,” he whimpers.

“No, baby. You’re so good, it’s okay, I’ve got you.” He rubs up and down Mitch’s sides, “We stretched you out so well, sweetie, you’re gonna be just fine.”

Mitch takes a deep breath and lowers himself down about half an inch before he screams and stops again. Auston’s already comforting him, kissing all over his back by the time Mitch is ready to speak. “My legs hurt- my thighs, can’t stay up like this, Matts. It’s just- I can’t do it” He pants.

“Oh babes,” Auston pouts, “hold on.” He keeps Mitch steady, carefully holding the toy still in Mitch as he pulls him backwards, tipping Mitch back to lie on the mound of pillows he was just sitting against. Mitch cries out as there’s some inevitable movement in the transition. But soon, Auston’s managed to get Mitch on his back and kneels between his legs, not losing any of their progress. “Is that better, honey?” He asks.

“Yes- yeah,” Mitch groans. He reaches to find Auston’s hands. Twining their fingers together for support. Auston leans down and kisses his knuckles like Mitch loves to do to him. It gets Mitch to giggle, which is a big win for Auston.

“Keep going?” Auston whispers into Mitch’s hands. Mitch nods his head and lets his hands free from Auston’s. “You’re gonna need to hold onto your legs, baby. Can you do that for me?”

Mitch does. He hooks his hands under his knees and spreads them before pulling back against his chest. He’s used to being in this position, so at least that gives him a little comfort and familiarity.

“Tell me when to stop, okay?” Auston leans over to steal another kiss from Mitch’s lips before starting. He grips the base with one hand and tries to spread Mitch more with the other. He watches Mitch’s rim stretch so wide around the cock before looking right at Mitch, slipping it in little by little. Mitch is making the most beautiful noises, like he’s Satyrs himself, digging his nails into the back of his thighs. But he doesn’t tell Auston to let up, so Auston keeps going.

“Baby?”

“Mhmm,”

“You good?”

“Uh huh,”

“I’m gonna fuck what we have already back into you a little bit, that okay?” Auston inquires softly.

Mitch gives a breathy “yeah,” before closing his eyes and pulling his legs back more. Auston did as he promised, pulling out a little, before gently pushing back in to where they were before. Next time he pulls out a bit more and pushes in further than Mitch had taken yet.

This is how it goes for a while. Auston gingerly fucks in and out, going deeper every time. Getting him to swallow down the majority of the length. Until,

“Aus! My-“

“It got you there, huh?”

“Y-yeah,”

“Good boy,” Auston smiles, dropping down to kiss Mitch. “Just a couple more inches baby, I promise.”

“Fuck, babe...” is all he can get out.

“I know, honey, I know. You’ve got it, I’ve got you.”

“Okay I- y- yeah, go ahead,” Mitch takes in a long deep breath, not releasing until Auston finally gets the base pushed up against his rim.

“That’s it, baby. You did it,” Auston smiles, kissing Mitch’s chest, which is all he can reach at the moment with Mitch’s head thrown back.

“Fuck me, Aus please,” Mitch moans, “I’m good, I n- need it.”

Auston does just that. He leans forward over Mitch’s body, folding him even more, Mitch has his ankles over Auston’s shoulders. He fucks in and out, listening to Mitch’s hot strained cries, watching him bite his lip. He’s taking it so well.

“You do it, babe,” Auston whispers just against Mitch’s ear. He guides one of Mitch’s hands down to grip the base, trading so he can push Mitch’s legs closer to his chest. With the hand Mitch doesn’t have on the toy, he rests his fingers over Auston’s on his leg. Auston’s kissing away Mitch’s moans, expertly moving their lips together even if it’s a little sloppy on Mitch’s end.

Mitch smoothly fucks in and out harder than Auston had. Without as much of the searing but oh so satisfying pain, he realizes how hard he is against Auston’s abs. Auston takes Mitch’s legs off of his shoulders and keeps holding on to Mitch’s hand as he sits back on his heels to watch.

“How s’it” Mitch asks, looking down and trying to see what’s happening.

“Fuck, it’s so good baby. You should see yourself.” Mitch just moans back. “You wanna ride it, huh, don’t you?” Auston teases. Again, all Mitch can do is nod. “Slut,” Auston said under his breath and he shifts them back around to how they were before. Mitch definitely doesn’t miss it, and definitely moans at Auston’s label for him.

Before long Mitch is bouncing up and down in between Auston’s legs. Auston’s reaching around to get a hand on his cock. He’s letting his mouth run in between Mitch’s soundtrack of curses and whines. He had talked to Mitch about this beforehand, and was very thankful Mitch was going to let him do it.

“You like it?” Auston asks lowly, helping to slam Mitch’s body up and down on the huge cock.

“ _Mhmm_ ,”

“Yeah, I’m sure you do, you filthy little cock slut,” Mitch can’t help but moan again. “Do you like it better, huh? Do you like it better than daddy’s cock?” Mitch whimpers and shakes his head, but spreads his legs wider, speeding up the pace. “Say it, say you’re my little cock slut.”

Mitch hesitates while he tries to gather his breath. His delay earns him a sharp slap on the ass, and Auston’s hand removed from around his dick. Suddenly, Mitch is very capable of speaking.

“I am,”

“Yeah?”

“I am! I am, I’m your little cock slut, all daddy’s cock slut. I love it so much, o- only yours.”

“Is it big enough for you, baby? Or do you want more?” Auston kneels up right behind Mitch, grinding his neglected cock against Mitch’s constantly moving body.

“More, more, please, more,” Mitch pants. He leans back to stabilize himself against Auston’s chest, holding onto his thighs. With the new angle his cock slaps louder against his stomach with every delicious fuck.

Auston smirks, he makes sure Mitch can hear the click of the lube cap, pouring a heaping amount onto his forefingers. As he comes back to Mitch, he reaches around and fiddles with Mitch’s piercings, pinching his nipples and pulling on the rods that run through each of them. This distracts Mitch enough so it’s that much more of a surprise when Auston slips a finger from his other hand into Mitch alongside the toy.

“Auston!” Mitch nearly screams, a high whine escaping from his bloodied lips.

“You want another?” Auston asks, biting at Mitch’s neck. This was another part they had talked about.

“ _No_. No, daddy, please don’t, it’s too big,” Mitch cries, gripping onto Auston harder.

“Wrong answer, baby,” Auston groans, pushing a second in.

“It hurts! Daddy, it hurts so much, please _stop_ , stop, it’s too much for me!”

“You can do it, sweetie. It’s what you’re made for,” Auston breathes hot air onto Mitch’s neck, pulling at his pierced nipples again. Mitch yelps. “Say it for me. Say what you are, say what you’re good for,” Auston says, laying smooth kisses to Mitch’s shoulders, removing his hands from the boy’s chest.

Mitch bounces faster, he’s getting close but Auston won’t touch him again and he’s sure as fuck not gonna try himself. The stretch is so nice though. He can feel it so deep. He wishes he could stay like this all night. Exactly what he wanted.

“I’m your- I’m your cock slut, Auston. I- I-“

“Keep. Going.” Auston bites his neck again, gripping Mitch’s hips tighter and holding him down static on the cock until he speaks again.

“I was m-made to get fucked. I wanna get fucked, let me move, _please_. It’s all I’m good for,” Mitch cries, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Auston lets go, letting Mitch move freely again while inserting a third, then forth finger into Mitch’s stretched hole.

“Auston! Please, daddy, give it to me harder. So big, it’s so fucking big,” Mitch reaches down for his own cock. He can’t take it anymore. He needs it. If he keeps running his mouth maybe Auston won’t notice he's touching himself. “Getting fucked is all I’m good for, please, I was made to be fucked by you, daddy. Be your little fuck toy, be- be your hole, it’s the _only_ thing I’m good at, _only_ thing I’m useful for. Please, Auston! I can- I can feel it-“

“Where? Where does my little slut feel it?”

“My tummy. Oh Aus, it’s so fucking- it’s so so deep, I can feel it up in my tummy.” He’s becoming more sporadic with his rhythm.

“Yeah, that’s right. Come on it, baby. Come on that fat cock and daddy’s fingers. You can do it, baby, I’ve got you, little one, do it for me,” Auston reaches down to hold himself tight at the base, he has a plan and he doesn’t want to fuck it up now.

Mitch jerks himself off while he slowly pushes up, and abruptly lets his knees give out over and over. He’s sure he’s screaming something but he’s not sure what. He doesn’t even say anything while he’s coming, Mitch’s too focused on pinning his lip between his teeth and savouring the stretch before he has to get off the rollercoaster.

Between one breath and the next, he’s shooting onto the bed, seems like it never stops. He’s whining as he comes down, dildo still sunk all the way in is gape along with Auston’s fingers.

“You’re so good, baby. So gorgeous,” Auston pants, he lets his pulsing cock go for a second to pull his hand out of Mitch and reach under the boy’s armpits to pull him up off the huge toy. Letting it come out is almost as bad as letting it come in. Mitch cries more incomprehensible things as his rim gets caught around the head before pushing it out. Auston immediately lays him down, hugging him close and clearing the tears from his face with little kisses. He rubs Mitch’s tummy as his cries weaken.

“You did amazing, handsome. So hot. You all good?” Auston whispers the praise.

“Uh huh, all good, babe,” Mitch pants as he turns to hide in Auston’s neck.

“Sore?”

“Sore,”

“Was it too much, baby? What we did? What I said?” Auston’s starts drawing patterns on Mitch’s back, just like he loves.

“No- no, no. _Just big_ ,” and Auston doesn’t blame him for not being able to get any more syllables out.

A moment passes where Auston almost forgets about the fact he didn’t get off.

“You can do it,” Mitch mumbles into Auston’s neck.

“What?”

“I know you want to,” Mitch giggles, it’s music to Auston’s ears, “I’m alright, you can do it.” Good, Auston thinks, because that’s what he was planning on doing anyway.

He doesn’t shift them around much more, just turns so they’re face to face on their sides. He pulls Mitch tight, tight to his chest, Mitch looping his arms around the back of Auston’s neck. Auston reaches down for Mitch’s hole. And it’s about as wrecked as you would expect it to be. “Fuck,” Auston whispers as he feels over the slippery rim. Mitch whimpers in response. He finally lines himself up, he’s never fucked Mitch this stretched before, he’s excited.

“Are you sure, baby?” He asks Mitch one last time, kissing his forehead.

“Please,” Mitch moans. And okay. Yeah. He’ll get on with it.

Sliding in is so smooth, no friction, it feels like heaven. Auston pumps in and out gently, rubbing the back of Mitch’s head which is buried in his neck, playing with his hair. He can’t stop saying “ _so good, so good_ ,” under his breath as he gets to feel the tight slide below Mitch’s loose gape. He picks up the pace, only a little bit. Hearing Mitch’s whines, he whispers “sorry, honey,” into Mitch’s ear, but Mitch just giggles, so he thinks he’s alright to go on. Mitch moves down a little to push Auston in deeper and suck one of his nipples into his mouth. That’s just about what does it.

Auston finally changes position just before he peaks, rolling them over so he’s on top of Mitch, fucking into him and coming hard. He pulls out, and this is what he was looking forward to.

His come immediately spills right out of Mitch. Running smooth like a river as Mitch’s stretched hole clenches around nothing over and over, pushing the come out. It’s one of the hottest things Auston has seen in a while.

He lays back down, heaving, pulling Mitch into his chest once again. Auston presses non stop kisses to the crown of Mitch’s head, rubbing up and down his back. He can feel Mitch falling asleep, he deserves some rest, but he knows Mitch will not enjoy waking up with dried lube and come all over his ass. Mitch whines when Auston slides out from under him to run to the washroom. He grabs the toy, bringing it with him, throwing it in the shower so he’s reminded to wash it tomorrow morning.

He returns with a damp washcloth, one of Mitch’s, you would be able to tell that any day by all the little green dinosaurs on it. He gently turns his sleepy boyfriend over and shushes his cries and he gently cleans around his hole. He dabs a little on Mitch’s left piercing where he had smudged some lube when playing with his nipples.

He chucks the cloth into the en suite from the bed and throws on a clean pair of boxers. He’s not gonna do anything about Mitch, wearing any form of pants whatsoever right now would probably not feel good for him. He climbs under the covers with Mitch, going back to rubbing up and down his back, resting his chin on Mitch’s head. Mitch went through a lot tonight. Auston almost wants to check Mitch’s Apple Watch to see how many calories he burned. He’ll ask about it in the morning instead. He whispers into Mitch’s hair as his breathing levels. Mixes of ‘ _I love you_ ’ and ‘ _you did so good_ ’ and ‘ _I’ve got you_ ’ and ‘ _goodnight_ ’ as his eyes start getting heavy too. He goes to sleep smiling, confident Mitch loved it as much as he did.

-

It’s the summer. Auston's down in Arizona and Mitch is back in London. They miss each other like hell. Yeah, they talk, probably too much, but it’s not enough. There’s no kissing. No touching. No cuddling. No sex. And Mitch, for one, is very upset he has no one to play with his hair. They’re both staying with their families so it’s hard to, like, get a night in.

But then there’s a godsend gift. This magical night where Bree and Alex are at a party, his parents spending the night out by the pool. He has the house to himself. Mitch does too. His entire family was going out to catch a movie but Mitch fakes a headache and stays home. Finally.

Mitch immediately texts Auston the eyes emoji, followed by a lot of exclamation marks.

Auston texts back the eggplant emoji accompanied by the smiley in sunglasses. What a dork.

Mitch runs up to his room faster than he’d like to admit. Actually, no. He’s very proud of it.

He accepts Auston’s FaceTime call, smiling as the connection goes through and he can hear Auston say “hey baby” in a voice that is way too hot than it has any right to be.

“Hi,” Mitch giggles back, dropping his duffle bag onto his bed to rummage through it, the upshot of him from where his iPad is laying on the bed must not be flattering, but he could not give less fucks right now.

He can hear Auston getting comfortable on the other end of the line, balancing his screen against the lamp on his bedside table and stripping faster than necessary.

“You brought it, right?” Auston asks

“Mhm, and you have the-“

“Yeah,” And that’s the story of how, over FaceTime, Auston jerked off wearing the nipple clamps Mitch picked out for him, while watching Mitch fuck himself with a dildo cast from Auston’s cock. If that doesn’t say true love, I don’t know what does.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know whatcha think! see ya at the next letter :)


	21. U: Unfair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you mess with the bull, you get the horns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of my other favourites just bc mitch is a little shit, but auston always gets his way in the end even if he's also a little shit in the process.

**U = Unfair** _ (how much they like to tease) _

Oh, Auston loves to tease. He loves it. Sometimes he just wants to get to it and has no time for teasing. But also. It’s like the relationship version of chirping, and he can’t resist.

He’s really thankful Snapchat exists. Does anyone use Snapchat for anything other than nudes anymore? Auston wouldn’t know. He is probably the king of dick pics and very much enjoys teasing Mitch with discreet pictures all day. Mitch does it in return sometimes too, and Auston loves that just as much.

Also, whoever invented foreplay deserves a gold star in Auston’s book.

Sometimes it’s playful teasing. Like name calling, and lingering kisses, and soft touches, and jokes. Sometimes it’s almost brutal. Like edging, and humiliation, and denial, and making Mitch beg until he’s crying - or vice versa.

It’s a fun part of their sex life. Auston loves subtly but purposefully showing off his body in the locker rooms for Mitch to see and blush at. He loves pinching Mitch’s ass while walking to practice, winking at him when Mitch turns around to scold him. He loves whispering dirty promises in Mitch’s ear at team dinners. He loves leaving feather light touches on Mitch’s body in bed, never giving him the contact he knows Mitch desires. He loves making fun of Mitch just enough to get him to give in. He loves kissing Mitch softly when he knows he wants more. He loves nonchalantly wiping chocolate from the corner of Mitch’s mouth, chastely running his hand over Mitch’s lips and sucking his finger into his mouth after. He loves when Mitch does all these things back to him too. He loves the dynamic they have.

-

It’s a hard day for Auston. Not necessarily because of the game, but because Mitch won’t stop being a little shit.

He wouldn’t give Auston the morning sex which he thought he would die without. He made Auston let him drive them to practice, purposefully touching Auston’s thigh in a way that’s way too erotic than it has any right to be. He made sure to exaggerate the action of putting his hand on the back of the passenger’s head rest while reversing. He hummed songs that Auston can only associate with the bedroom.

He purposefully stays in only his unreasonably tight Under Armour for longer than he has to. He makes sure to always touch Auston’s biceps when talking to him in the locker room. He dangles the possibility of kisses right in front of Auston’s face, bringing their lips too close together to be just friendly anymore, never letting him have them. He compliments Auston in every way he can think of, the praise going straight to places Auston would rather not acknowledge around his friends.

He shows off during practice. He makes drinking out of a Gatorade bottle sexy. He shoves way too close to Auston on the bench. He congratulates Auston after drills, biting his lips and smirking. He feels up Willy when he gets the chance, knowing Auston can see him fake flirting (he gets a whack from Kappy for talking to and touching Willy like that, but he explains and apologizes, thinks it’ll be worth it tonight). He takes his helmet off and runs his hands through his hair even when he doesn’t need to. He checks Auston into the boards and maintains eye contact with him, smiling before rushing back to the other end of the ice. He tackles Auston after goals, being rougher with him than normal. He goes through his same routine as earlier in the locker room, making Auston blush and shower separately from the rest of the guys, for... obvious reasons.

He doesn’t let Auston make a move once they’re home either. He walks around the apartment in only boxers and one of Auston’s old Zurich Lions tees. He cuddles with Auston during their pre-game nap, pushing his ass back into Auston’s crotch, but playing it off as adjusting his sleeping position. He innocently says _“oh, sorry”_ when Auston points out Mitch is touching his dick.

He drives them to the game again, doing all the same things he did this morning. All the same things in the locker room. He plays with and bites his mouthguard (believe it or not) more than usual, smiling at Auston as he does so. He shows off in warm-up. He does stretches that probably won’t help his game, but make his ass look great when Auston’s looking. He whispers more dirty compliments to Auston before puck drop, cornering him against the boards in front of nearly 20,000 people.

He’s a bitch through the whole game too, making Auston hold back instinctive moans at every chance he gets. Doing everything he did in practice that morning.

In fact, he’s a bitch all the way home too, only stopping once they drop their bags by the front door.

Mitch goes to the sink to get a glass of water. Auston immediately comes up behind him, wrapping his arms around Mitch’s waist, leaving wet kisses all over his neck, and grinding against his body.

“You can’t do that to me, baby,” Auston growls, unable to keep his hands still, touching every part of Mitch’s body he can reach.

“Do what, Aus?” Mitch laughs knowingly.

“You fucking know what and you’re gonna pay for it,” Auston bitches, pulling Mitch’s chest back against his. Mitch puts his glass down, as soon as he does he’s flipped around and pressed into the counter, jawline being claimed by Auston’s mouth. “What did you expect, huh? You expect to tease me like this all day and not get punished?” he asks against the hinge Mitch’s jaw.

Mitch doesn’t say anything, just moans at what Auston’s doing to him

“Oh, you’re coming with me, Mitchy,” Auston states lowly, dragging Mitch down the hallway to their bedroom. He pushes Mitch down onto the bed, but Mitch is still smirking at him. “Fuck you,” is all Auston can say.

Auston starts stripping, throwing his suit jacket to the floor. He undoes the first few buttons of his dress shirt, and shoves up the sleeves, exposing his forearms. He keeps his tie in his hand, climbing onto the bed and looking down at Mitch.

“Take off your clothes, sweetheart,” he smiles at Mitch, devilish in tone. Auston hovers his lips right above Mitch’s, licks them, but never lets them touch his boyfriend’s. He pulls back to watch Mitch rid himself of his suit. As Mitch unties his tie, Auston snatches it from him, a firm hand on Mitch’s chest pushing him backwards, making him fall flat onto the mattress. Now Mitch is considerably more flustered, not that he’d admit it.

Auston doesn’t have to speak. He ties Mitch’s wrists together, then to a hook in the headboard. It’s been a while since they last used it.

Once he has Mitch laid out nude for him, he goes to work at getting Mitch back. Auston traces his body, touching so close to where Mitch wants. He tells him how well he played. He explains to Mitch what his teasing did to his body throughout the whole day. He kisses all over Mitch, fastening his lips around Mitch’s nipples to finally give him some solid pleasure. But not for long.

“Here’s what’s gonna happen,” he starts, kneeling up above Mitch once more. He runs his hands up and down Mitch’s reddening chest, as if he doesn’t know what that’s doing to him. “You’re going to apologize for being to mean today, and give up your body to me tonight, yeah?”

“Yeah..-“ Mitch whines, the first words he’s spoken since the kitchen.

“Louder,”

_“Yes!”_ Mitch moans.

“Good,” and Mitch doesn’t get much time to think. Auston immediately grabs the bottle of lube already on the bed sheets, taking his cock out of his dress pants, lubing himself and smearing the excess around Mitch’s entrance. He pushes the tip in without any prep, causing Mitch to whimper below him. “You’re gonna take it just like this, baby. I know you can.”

Mitch just closes his eyes and nods, giving in.

Auston isn’t cruel. He goes slow. He works himself in so slowly that Mitch stretches out on him without needing any prior work. It's a tight fit, they can both tell, but it’s so good. As soon as Auston’s comfortably in though, and Mitch is sufficiently prepped, he just goes for it.

Mitch tugs against his restraints as Auston pulls out and then forces himself back in, pushing a moaning scream from Mitch’s chest as he’s rapidly filled.

“You’ve got it, honey,” Auston whispers, spreading Mitch’s legs more. He starts to fuck in and out with more force, taking what he needs from Mitch’s poor body. “Oh, babe... you’re so fucking tight,” he moans.

Mitch whimpers in response, “Yeah?” while biting his lip.

“Yes, hun,” Auston sneers, leaning in for a kiss and opening Mitch’s hips up more. “You’ve got the tightest ass in all of hockey and it’s _all_ mine.”

“Aus... _please,_ ” Mitch pants against his lips. When Auston pulls away abruptly he still can’t make eye contact with him, looking up at the ceiling as Auston slows down and milks his prostate, causing him to cry out over and over.

“Oh no, you’re not getting anything,” Auston groans, letting his lips trail down to Mitch’s clavicle, now more methodically grinding into his ass, “and don’t you even think about coming, sweetie.”

Mitch cries again, actual tears slipping out this time. He still feels barely stretched enough, Auston’s constant pet names feel patronizing, his touch feels hot, his lips feel like fire, he feels completely exposed, that’s exactly what Auston wanted.

Auston doesn’t speak for a while, neither of them do. Auston focuses on getting off, touching Mitch’s dick for fun when he feels like it. Mitch is not a fan. He usually would be, but nothing about what Auston is doing is going to stop him from coming. It’s like Auston can’t choose. He goes from fast and shallow thrusts to slow and deep, then fast and deep, then slow and shallow just to tease Mitch.

He pulls out at one point, Mitch whimpers at the loss and Auston slaps him across the face in response to his outburst. Auston drags his cock around Mitch’s hole. He spreads lube and precome all around, slipping into Mitch just barely over and over again. He slides his cock over Mitch’s taint, in between his balls, and up his shaft. He puts a hand around them both and jerks them off together.

Mitch pulls against the ties again. His face burns, his ass burns, and he can’t shake the desire to come. He’s almost thankful when Auston lets go and goes back to fucking into his tight ass. He’s never been thankful for Auston to stop touching him, but he needed it then.

“You’re such a brat, Mitch. You think you can get away with anything, but you can’t, not with me,” Auston says, circling Mitch’s swollen nipples with his thumbs, “you need to learn to _behave_.”

“Auston..” Mitch blushes, humiliated, trying to cross his legs despite the fact Auston's between them. Auston removes his fingers from Mitch’s chest to grab his shins, forcing his legs apart even more, causing Mitch to cry and throw his head back, eyes closed. Auston almost feels like he should give in.

Auston leans forwards putting his fingers back on Mitches nipples for a second before resting on his forearms over Mitch. Mitch opens his eyes to meet Auston’s right above his. He wraps his legs around Auston’s hips to pull him closer, even if it forces the stretch more. ‘ _Please_ ’ he mouths to Auston, trying to be good, ‘ _I’m sorry,_ ’

“Oh, Mitchy,” Auston moans, surging forwards to smash his lips to Mitch’s, immediately finding his tongue with his own. He jackrabbits in and out of Mitch while grinding his hips up with the help of Mitch’s legs around his waist. “Talk to me, baby,” he goes.

“Fuck, Auston!” is the first thing Mitch can think to communicate. He kisses him again hard, tears falling and pressing into Auston’s cheeks too. “It’s too- why didn’t you- you're too big,” he moans when Auston pulls back for a breath.

“You’ve got it,” Auston chuckles, reaching down to wrap his hand around Mitch’s cock.

“No,” Mitch whines, “ _please, Aus, no_.”

“Come for me, baby,”

“ _Nononononono,_ ” Mitch weakly protests, throwing his head side to side, once again struggling against the ties, chafing his wrists.

“I want you to, honey,” Auston whispers against his lips, “I want you to let go... let go for me, Mitch”

Mitch cries as he comes. He doesn’t know why he should feel so embarrassed, Auston had asked him to. But he had also pushed Mitch almost into a subspace; everything, all Mitch’s emotions felt amplified. He doesn’t know how long he comes for, but it just keeps going and going, splattering more and more between their chests. Mitch clenches hard around Auston’s cock, wanting Auston to finish in him and finally pull out of his abused hole. Which Auston does.

Auston moans almost too loudly for his own liking, coming into Mitch in long, satisfying pulses. His body feels so light as he collapses down onto Mitch, exhausted.

“Auston,” Mitch whispers, a cry still audible in his voice, “Auston, the ti- my hands...” he cries weakly.

Auston gets up right away to untie his wrists, rubbing gently over the red stripes imprinted in Mitch’s skin. He lies down beside Mitch again, leaving kisses over the chafing, then blowing a raspberry between them just to make sure Mitch was okay, to make sure he could see Mitch’s beautiful smile again, hear his beautiful laugh through his breaths

“You were so good, Mitchy. Such a good boy, _my good boy,_ ” Auston whispers, cuddling closer to Mitch. “I’m sorry if I hurt you too much, baby,”

“You didn’t,” Mitch pants softly, “you’re perfect.”

Auston wraps his arms around Mitch and pulls him into what’s less of a cuddle and more of a horizontal hug. “I love you so, so, so, so much, Mitchy.” Auston whispers into Mitch’s hair, holding his head with one hand and stroking up and down his back with the other. “But don’t you ever tease me like that again without doing something about it,” he laughs. Mitch giggles back.

“I promise,” he smiles into Auston’s shoulder. They stay there for a minute until, “Aus?”

“Yeah?”

“We're literally covered in come and I really wanna sleep,” Mitch pouts.

“Take a shower with me?” Auston suggests, playing with Mitch’s sweaty hair.

“ _Nooo_ ” Mitch groans, “too tired, m'gonna fall over in the shower and _dieee_.”

“I’ll hold you up,” Auston laughs again, pulling his head out of Mitch’s neck to kiss his lips once, twice, three times before Mitch speaks.

“ _Mmmnohhnmhmfffm_ ,” Mitch mumbles into Auston’s mouth.

“Mitch?”

“Tired,” he mumbles again.

“Just come with me, baby,” Auston chuckles, trying to pull Mitch out of bed, come dripping a little on the sheets when their chests separate.

“No,” Mitch moans, pouting.

Okay, it’s last resort time.

“I’ll suck your dick in the shower.” Auston states, continuing to coax Mitch out of bed. After a little thought from Mitch, it works. There’s no bribe like the promise of getting your dick sucked. Mitch doesn’t regret teasing him at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> love to know whatcha think! see ya at the next letter :)


	22. V: Volume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> do you really think he can keep his mouth shut?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay all i gotta say is that mentioning mitch drinking wine has me missing mitch's tipsy livestreams :((

**V = Volume** _ (How loud they are, what sounds they make) _

Auston is not afraid to make noise. He never really thinks specifically about it. He’ll make whatever sounds feel natural. While they may be sparser than Mitch’s, Auston’s are more often than not louder. He’s a big man. But Auston can also be really soft. When he’s just being casual, being himself, and his voice always uptalks, he’ll most likely go all breathless in bed. He catches reactions in his throat, instead they come out as hard empty exhales. He whispers and whimpers and whines _“Mitch, Mitch, Mitch,”_ telling him how good it feels, how good he looks. Not always the hot loud grunting and moaning he usually gives Mitch the pleasure of hearing.

One thing for sure is that when Auston’s being loud, it’s almost impossible to stop him. Mitch has been told to shut the fuck up during sex enough times to be able to hold something in if Auston demands it. But Auston’s never once in his life been told to shut up. That’s what happens when you’re Auston Matthews. When he’s really feeling it, can’t pay attention to what he sounds like, just can’t stop, unaware of how loud he is. Mitch loves it, their neighbours probably don’t though.

-

“Marns,” Auston groans, letting his head fall back. “ _Oh, fuck, baby, yea-_ “

“Be quiet!” Mitch snaps, whispering as he rides him. He’s straddling Auston’s lap, who’s sitting on the edge of the bed. They’re at the Tavares residence, a team get-together for dinner and games and drinks, also to catch up with Aryne, but mostly to meet cute little Jace for the very first time. The rest of the boys are downstairs. Auston and Mitch, however, found their way to a guest bedroom after one too many beers (actually wine for Mitch). “You gotta be quiet, babes, _please_ be quiet,” Mitch begs.

“Fuck..” Auston bitches.

“Auston!” Mitch shoots back, he can’t help but get more agitated and needy as Auston guides his hips back and forth relentlessly.

Auston looks back up, making complete eye contact with Mitch. There’s something in Auston’s eyes that really says he wants to be good, he doesn’t want to ruin this for them. They slow down for a second, just looking at each other, breathing into each other’s mouths. Mitch leans in to kiss him and, _god_ , it feels like heaven.

When Mitch pulls away, much to Auston’s dismay, he slowly moves his right hand, which was scratching Auston’s back through his dress shirt. Auston follows Mitch’s hand with his eyes until Mitch gently, and then firmly, presses his palm over Auston’s lips, covering his mouth.

They stay like that. The room has now been quiet for so long, too long.

Mitch regains his eye contact with Auston. He sees Auston cautiously nod once, and then they get back to it. Mitch rides Auston’s thighs just as hard as before, he’s getting desperate, it feels like this is the only thing in the world that matters. Auston agrees.

They’re millimeters apart. It’s so clear in Auston’s face that he’s pained from holding back so much. He moans behind Mitch’s hand clamped over his mouth while pulling his boyfriend in closer.

_‘I know’_ Mitch mouths apologetically. He looks Auston right in the face, then to his hand, and back up again. They had been at it for a while, both getting close.

Mitch’s breaks first, his hips stuttering and pushing against Auston’s rhythm, eyes screwed shut and mouth hung open in a silent groan, all that comes out is an exhale. Then he can feel Auston breathing quick in and out his nose against his finger as he watches. He so wants to tell Mitch how good he looks.

As Mitch comes down, Auston looks to him desperately, trying to grind his hips back up into Mitch, he mumbles behind Mitch’s hand and then holds the silence, leaving the question in the air.

Mitch leans in to Auston ear, still almost gasping to get his breath back to normal. “Do it,” he whispers. Auston knows this boy is going to be the death of him, and makes a mental note to always thank Mitch whenever he’s quiet for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know whatcha think!! see ya at the next letter :)


	23. W: Wildcard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i suppose you could say... kinky?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik there's been a little bit of this already but the concept is 10/10 esp as a rare(r) thing for them. it's getting so close to the end :(( i hope y'all enjoy these last few chapters

**W = Wild Card** _ (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice) _

Possession. Auston loves to play with the idea of possession. He loves breaking Mitch down to be outrageously compliant and desperate and humiliated in his hands. He loves topping Mitch, of course he does, and he loves the feeling of knowing it’s only ever being done by him. He likes to hear it, likes to see it. Likes to see Mitch give his entire body up for him to love and use to his heart’s content. Mitch loves being used, but so does Auston.

Auston also really likes it when Mitch takes control. He’ll become just as much of a wreck at the mercy of Mitch. He loves when Mitch, who he manhandles on a daily basis, takes the high ground, being physical with Auston. He loves when Mitch gets pushy, and even though Auston’s got about 40lbs on him, he still crumbles under Mitch’s touch, his words. He loves feeling like Mitch could keep him there, his and his alone, to fuck and get fucked any time he wants.  


He loves feeling so intensely about something that his brain gets clouded. All he’s thinking is _‘Mitch, Mitch, Mitch, I’m yours, please, take me, use me, I’m all yours, Mitch.'_ There could literally be no other thoughts in his brain as Mitch sizes him up. Auston always gets hard just when he sees that change in Mitch’s eyes, him going from his everyday puppy dog self to his hot, focused, sexy alter ego of sorts. Auston loves it when he begs too hard and Mitch calls him a brat, pushing him to his knees. Auston’s looking up at him like he’s his only antidote for how he’s feeling. Auston can’t stop himself from digging his nails into his hands behind his back as he noses at the bulge in Mitch’s jeans. Mitch is having none of it. He backhands Auston across the face. Telling him what he’s gonna do, what he’s not going to do, and finally, asking whose he is. Auston’s never said Mitch’s name so fast and consecutively in his life. Auston always feels like the alpha no matter if it’s on the ice or in the bedroom, so this is the best change he could ask for.

-

“You want it, eh?” Auston chuckles pinning Mitch to the soft rug of their living room floor, hand pressing hard on Mitch’s lower back. He looks gorgeous, Auston thinks.

“I do, I do, _fuck_ , I do Auston, please _please_ , I want it so fucking bad.” Mitch is completely nude on the floor while Auston remains fully dressed. Mitch can hear Auston exhale out his laugh from above him.

“I don’t think you deserve it, baby,” Auston teases, smacking Mitch’s ass hard as he does so. Not as a punishment, just for something to do, and of course an added perk is hearing Mitch’s downright beautiful reaction to it. “This?” Auston pulls at the blue plug lodged deep in Mitch’s ass, “This is not supposed to be in here, sweetie, and you know that.”

“I- I do.”

“And yet it’s still there?”

“Yes, Auston,” he cries.

“Why do you deserve a good fuck when you’re clearly eager to have something else in you? Why would you?” Auston’s voice is going all deep and raspy, just like Mitch loves.

“Auston I didn-“

Another smack.

“There’s no excuse. You’re a slut, Mitch. A filthy whore.”

“I know, I know,” Mitch sobs, tears running into the white shag cushioning his face.

Auston rips the plug out of his ass, ignoring Mitch’s strained cry.

“What goes in here, baby?” Auston pushes harder on Mitch’s back and traces a dry finger around his hole.

“You, Auston, only you, I’m so sorry, Aus, just your cock, I’m so-“

“Shut up.”

Silence.

“Whose is this?” He presses past Mitch’s rim with his thumb up to the first knuckle.

“...fuck,”

“Whose. Is. It?” Auston asks more firmly, pushing in to the second.

“Yours! Yours Auston, it’s yours. Only yours, only for-“

“Who?” Mitch knows what Auston’s prompting him for. God, this feels so good, even if his dick is not happy about the position right now.

“Ah- Auston Matthews. It’s only for him, I’m only for him, I’m his, I- I’m only Auston’s” Mitch whines, turning his face to the side to try to get a glimpse of Auston at work.

“That’s right, baby. So tell me again why I should be fucking you?” Auston chides, pulling Mitch’s wrists behind his back and pinning them there with the same hand he’s been using to hold Mitch down

“I wasn’t trying to- Aus I didn’t- I didn’t mean-“

“ _Slow down, honey_ ,” Auston teases. Like he’s mocking him, leaning over to whisper in Mitch’s ear. His cock presses up against Mitch’s bare ass through his joggers.

“I just wanted to- _fuck I_ \- Auston please,” but Auston just raises his hips off of Mitch’s body, removing his finger too. Mitch cries and then,

Silence.

“ _No, sorrysorry,_ Auston, I’m sorry I’ll- I know I’m not supposed to put anything else in there, but I just wanted to h- hold myself open for you.”

More silence.

“I know I’m a slut. Fuck- I’m a dirty fucking slut, Auston, I know. I don’t deserve to get fucked,” he sobs, “I just wanted t-to be ready for you, whenever you, y’know, you want me- or like, need something to fuck” his voice dies off at the end. “I just wanna be yours.”

That pulls at his heartstrings a little bit Auston doesn’t speak yet, knowing Mitch will ramble some more.

“So I- after last night while you were- you, fuck- I did it and I slept with it and I woke up with- _fuck Auston_ I’m so sorry.”

“Damn right you are,” Auston breaks his silence. Slapping the back of Mitch’s thighs, God, does he love having Mitch embarrassed like this, malleable at his fingertips.

“Only you should be in there, Aus. I’m sorry I just- I know I don’t deserve it, _fuck- fuck Aus-_ ,” Mitch tries to chase after Auston’s still raised hips, “Can I t- touch myself if you let me go?”

“No, sweetie. You’re not allowed,” Auston growls, Mitch whimpers. “Because you’re gonna let me use you, right baby?”

“ _Uh, uhh huh_ ,” he whines

“And if you’re good the whole time, you can rub off on my thigh after. How’s that sound?” Auston’s carefully moving his hips back down at the slowest pace imaginable.

“Yes, yes, I’ll be good, Auston I- fuck, I fucking swear,” Mitch cries, tears continuously roll down his cheeks like heavy rain on a car window. He doesn’t know if they’re from pleasure or pain or relief or whatever - all he cares about is getting Auston inside him. Proving to him that he can be good.

“Ask nicely,” is all Auston says as he brings his hands off Mitch and sits back on his heels to strip. He’s watching Mitch push up to his knees and spread them wide, wide apart, ass up, back arched, head down.

“Please, I want your cock, Auston. Please use me, fucking hell, _pleasepleaseplease_ use me, fuck- me please, I’m only- my hole’s only yours, Matts, _all yours,_ ”

“Good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts??? see ya at the next letter :)


	24. X: X-Ray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> umm have we discussed this before? oh we have? okay well here's more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ones a little short but i hope it suffices :)

**X = X-Ray** _ (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words) _

Auston is hung. Okay? Like not ridiculously so but, like, he’s packing. He’s give or take about an inch or two longer than Mitchy, but a great deal thicker. He takes pride in that, and also sympathies with Mitch for dealing with him day after day after day. It’s been addressed he has a very nice cock, and he loves showing it off in the right setting.

For more content concerning his beautiful dick: [**B**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545419/chapters/59271103)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know whatcha think!! see ya at the next letter :)


	25. Y: Yearning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i think it's been established that, yes, auston is a horny fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> obligatory sex on the team plane chapter here. more glorious showcasing of auston's libido

**Y = Yearning** _ (How high is their sex drive?) _

Very high. We all know it. Auston Matthews is a slut. He will always have that teenage boy brain which just sexualizes everything. He can’t keep his eyes or his hands to himself.

But also, he’s matured since juniors. He’s older, has more experience and can see sex as more than just getting off. He thinks about making people feel good. He thinks about how fun it can be, how romantic it can be, and how dangerously hot it can be. He thinks about being given what he deserves. He thinks about how it’s so bonding. He even thinks about it like exercise. He’d never turn down a chance to burn some calories and break a sweat if it meant getting or giving some dick. It’s the best of both worlds. In a way, he loves sex almost as much as he loves hockey, or more.

He’s not the best at hiding it either. It always shows on his face or the way he moves, or, of course, in his pants. He’s not subtle, and honestly he doesn’t specifically try to be. Boy has got the look down. He’s a king at eye fucking and suggestive expressions. Mitch makes it so easy for him, it never takes much more than a good eye fuck across the locker room to have him down on his knees in the shower 2 minutes later. He loves the dynamics of having sex with Mitch. Mitch is such a bottom and indulges in Auston’s fantasies. But Mitch is also the best at pushing Auston’s buttons when he wants to, breaking him down into submission. They are also just like, good at sex. It doesn’t really matter if there’s any specific dynamic between them because sex with each other is always hot as hell.

When Auston gets going, good luck stopping him. He’s a force, just like on the ice. If he wants something, he’s gonna get it. He’s not afraid of pushing Mitch around a little if required. Still, he knows what lines not to cross. But that’s the last thing on either of their minds when Auston’s so clearly wrecked. He’s this odd mix of being so horny that he’s bossing Mitch around for it, but also being so horny that he’s begging Mitch to do _anything_.

-

“No, Matts, I’m not. No way,” Mitch states, angrily whispering at Auston, who’s got his whole stupid mustachey face against Mitch’s ear. It’s not that Mitch doesn’t want him. He does. But dealing with a horny Matthews on the team plane is not what he was planning on facing tonight.

Auston runs his unreasonably huge hand further up Mitch’s leg, pressing gently on the soft flesh of his inner thigh with his fingertips. Mitch turns his head away, no longer entertaining him. He looks out the window. It’s dark. So dark, the only thing you can see are the blinking lights on the wing of the plane. Mitch wonders if somewhere there’s a kid out there wishing on the aircraft, thinking it’s a star. Sure sounds like something he would have done.

“Fuck,” Mitch yelps, torn from his thoughts, immediately bringing up a hand to cover his (surely already bruised) neck, where Auston has nipped him. “Matts, baby, stop. C’mon,” but at this point he’s kind of laughing. Not a great job of holding that pokerface, huh.

“Please, Mitchy...  _ you know you want it _ ” Auston sing-songs, queuing another laugh from Mitch. Auston takes this opportunity of Mitch letting his guard down, just for a second, to grab Mitch’s hand off of his neck. He holds him firm at the wrist. The steady fucked out eye contact Mitch gives him is to die for.

He slowly guides Mitch’s hand, making sure Mitch is watching closely, and places him palm right over the tent in his suit pants. Mitch pulls in a sharp deep breath, exhaling as he looks up from Auston’s crotch to find Auston already settling an intensely lustful gaze on him.

“Aus,” Mitch pants, “we can’t.”

“Yes we can, baby,” Auston smirks, “and we will,” discreetly pressing Mitch’s hand down with more force. Fuck, just that alone feels so good. Auston picks up the airline blanket stashed under his seat, throwing it over Mitch’s lap, adding a packet of lube from his pocket to the pile. “Ride your hand, please, stretch yourself, quick,”

“Aust-“ but Auston is already working on Mitch’s zipper and tucking the blanket around him, completely hiding everything below his, now untucked, dress shirt.

So fuck it. Mitch removes his touch from Auston’s hard-on and rips the plastic, quickly switching hands to make sure it spills onto his dominant one. Auston helps shimmy his slacks and boxers off  _ just _ enough to let Mitch get a hand under himself. Auston looks around, almost everybody’s asleep or has headphones in, engrossed in their devices. He thinks it’s safe enough.

As Mitch gingerly sinks down onto his middle finger, Auston shoves his hand back under the blanket, wrapping his fingers around only Mitch’s head. Mitch bites his lip and nearly closes his eyes, Auston nods at him, an unspoken  _ ‘don’t you fucking make any noise’ _ look.

A few minutes and a few fingers later and the next thing Mitch knows, Auston’s pulling him down the aisle towards the back of the plane. He shoves Mitch into the lavatory, ignoring the looks from the flight attendants.

Mitch opens his mouth, presumably to complain about how forceful Auston is and how he’s always thinking with his dick not his head. He doesn’t get a chance to spit anything out before Auston locks the door behind him, spinning back around to face Mitch. He swiftly advances on him, taking Mitch firmly at the waist.

“Shut the fuck up,” Auston bitches, whispering.

And this is the point where it really dawns on Mitch that this boy is horny. H O R N Y, horny, bruh.

It’s soon clear that Auston was, believe it or not, holding back at their seats. He absolutely ravishes Mitch in the cramped airplane washroom. Maybe it’s the danger of being heard or found. Maybe it’s the fact that Auston is dicking him down in a way that would suggest they’re not in a small grey cubicle 30,000ft up. Maybe it’s the fact that Mitch needed this release just as much as Auston did after not fucking all week, but whatever the reason is, Mitch can confidently say it’s some of the hottest sex he’s had in a while. Thank goodness for horny Auston.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lemme know whatcha think! see ya at the next (last) letter!


	26. Z: ZZZ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sleepy!auston time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter :'(( i love that i'm able to end with this one though, it's very domestic and i love them. 
> 
> also, mitch streamed again today for the first time in forever and it had me in my feels esp about him playing warzone, so it reminded me i have to post this. i really hope y'all like it!

**Z = ZZZ** _(… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)_

Pretty fast. Like most of the time he cleans up a bit? Not always. Even for sex in the middle of the day he might want a nap or at least a break after.

In general, he goes all in for sex, he’s tired, understandably. On the other hand though, when he gets to sit back and not do any work, or give just enough effort to get off and no more, it’s still exhausting after being that horny. Coming takes a lot out of him. So either way, he’ll be tired.

Occasionally, there are times he just wants to keep going, make out and play with each other until he’s, uh, ahem, ready to go again.

Auston’s life is largely based around eat, hockey, fuck, sleep, repeat. It’s really quite tiring, so the post-sex sleep is well deserved. He loves when Mitch stays and cuddles with him after, which he needs too after getting fucked by Auston Matthews. But Mitch’s blood might as well be redbull with the amount of energy he has, so sometimes he’s fine skipping the post-sex nap, or going to play a few rounds of Warzone while Auston falls asleep. He loves crawling into bed and seeing Auston fast asleep, not always decently clothed, spread out on the mattress. He loves pushing Auston around just a little to get space on his side of the bed, which gives him the chance to arrange Auston into a prime cuddling position for Mitch “the bitch” Marner who needs constant snuggles to stay alive.

-

It’s a Sunday without a game, and that means one thing, new position night. It’s been getting harder and harder to find them, but it’s darn fun to try.

Auston was on his back with his knees slightly bent, feet planted. Mitch kneeled over Auston, facing him, and leaned back to rest his forearms on Auston’s thighs. It wasn’t bad at all, it was tiring and involved a lot of core strength, but it did the trick just fine. Auston could easily jerk Mitch off while he was riding him, and the angle at which Mitch was leaning back felt really nice. Might have to try this one again, maybe in place of a workout though.

Mitch pulls himself off Auston’s cock and collapses on the bed beside him, exhausted.

“Oh fuck, Auston,” he pants, trying to get his breath back.

“I know, right?” Auston chuckles, just as breathless. He goes to clasp his hands over his chest but finds a puddle of Mitch’s come in his way. “Fuck,” he mutters, he really doesn’t feel like getting up to clean himself off. He runs his fingers through it, lazy, nothing else to do. He’s licking at the pads of his middle and index fingers when Mitch laughs at him.

“I’ll get you some tissues, silly,” Mitch says, reaching over to throw a Kleenex box at Auston. “I’m gonna take a shower, wanna come?” He asks, smirking as he lowers himself down for a kiss.

“No,” he’s interrupted by a kiss, and then a couple more, “You- go- a- head,” Auston eventually gets out, smiling hazily against Mitch’s lips. “You did so well tonight,” he adds.

“You too, babes,” Mitch replies, making sure Auston gets a good view of his ass while he walks to the bathroom. Auston lays there, dabbing up the come with a tissue, already falling asleep.

He’s only half awake when Mitch returns, leaning over him with only a towel wrapped around his waist, wet hair dripping down onto Auston’s head.

“M’gonna go play a few rounds before bed, okay?” Mitch says, pushing the hair off Auston’s forehead and giving him a soft kiss. He starts to tuck Auston in, bringing the duvet up to his chin.

“You’re not gonna stay with meeeeee?” Auston pouts. He knows Mitch won’t. He’ll get his cuddles in later. He reaches for Mitch’s arm anyway, trying to pull him back, bribing him, “I’ll make you pancakes in the morning!”

“I love you, Aus,” Mitch giggles as he walks away towards the basement, messily towel drying his hair.

“Chocolate chip pancakes, Mitchy!” Auston tries to call after, adding a soft “love you too,” onto the end.

The next thing he remembers is Mitch crawling back into bed, hair now dry. He slings one of Auston’s arms around him and whispers “I love you so much, Matts,” giving him a little kiss before drifting off. Auston barely hears it, there’s no way in hell he’s gonna get any sound to come out of his mouth, so he tightens his arm around Mitch instead, not missing Mitch’s satisfied hum before blacking out for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's it!!! thank you so much for reading, i hope you liked it!! :))

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> if you'd like a continuation of any chapter in particular, or have any requests/suggestions for future works, lemme know! i'd love to write that for you!
> 
> really appreciate those comments & kudos bc they are my daily dose of serotonin :) hope you enjoyed!


End file.
